Scars That Won't Fade
by Moshi-Mo
Summary: (COMPLETED)16 year old Kagome Higurashi has always kept her past under lock and key. But when the one man she never wants to meet again returns, her world turns upside down, and she finds herself running for her life more than ever before. InuKag.
1. Long time, No see

The latest in stories I have destroyed! ;; Oy...I really need to finish my other stories first, don't I? I've got such a busy schedule --.--;;...I also wanna do a Furuba with my cuz ...so much to do, so little time...sigh..  
  
Anywho, let me know what you think! I warn you, it might be a bit angsty..o.O  
  
. .  
  
Scars That Won't Fade  
  
. .  
  
Chapter 1: Long time, No see  
  
. .  
  
The alarm rang, waking her from her deep slumber. She rolled over onto her side, and tried to ignore the evil device. No use. Sighing, she rolled back over again and grudgingly flung a hand on top of the ringing nuinsance, not caring if it broke from the impact. She swung her feet over her bed, and stood slowly, half asleep, her bangs covering her eyes as she stumbled towards the bathroom.  
  
She turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt surpirisingly better today. Maybe it was because she had had hardly any sleep in the Feudal Era, with the demons and all. You couldn't really blame her, could you? She smiled lightly, and reached for the comb, brushing out her ebony locks. But, she couldn't really complain. She had made some very valuable friends, almost like a second family to her, and had found love. She smiled again, as she laid her brush down on the counter.  
  
Retreating to her room, she proceded to change into her usual school uniform. Except today, she was actually scheduled to go to the school. It had taken some arguments, granted, but in the end, she had just sat him until he let her go. She packed her bag, adding a few necessities, and flung it over her shoulder, heading to the stairs.  
  
She ran down them, and entered the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. She smiled at her mom, who was seated at the table, and then noticed the man across from her. Her heart stopped beating, fear coursed through her veins. She could feel his eyes on every inch of her body and she swallowed, her body frozen. His cold, calculating eyes watched her every move. Black hair parted to the side, shading his eyes a small amount from the light. Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. She vaugely heard her mother beside her ramble about who he was, why he was here, blah blah blah. She didn't really care right now. The only thing she was aware of was the man infront of her.  
  
"He'll be staying with us for awhile. Aren't you happy?" her mother asked shakily, and she finally tore her eyes away from his gaze to meet her mother's. She was smiling wearily, as if asking for her forgiveness. Before she lost all control of her body completely, she bent down and grabbed a yellow strap on her bag. Tossing it over her shoulder she ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard the scraping of chairs on the kitchen floor as she exited the house.  
  
All thoughts of school left her head, as she made a mad dash towards the wellhouse. She needed to be where he couldn't get her. She needed to feel safe. The door opened behind her violently as she reached the middle of the yard. Footsteps echoed behind her, but she barely heard them, the sound of her own blood rushing through her veins sounding loudly in her ears.  
  
She reached the wellhouse and threw open the door, not hesitating at all as she flew down the steps and leapt over the edge of the well. When the blue light swallowed her, she exhaled and held herself tightly. Why was he here? This couldn't be happening. It was too much for her to take. He was the nightmare, and she was forever asleep. Ten years it had been since he last left, and she had been scarred by his prescence for so long. She had just begun to heal, and now he was back. She supressed the tears, her heart constricting painfully in her chest.  
  
She threw her bag up over the edge, and followed it, her head poking up over the edge of the well a few seconds later. She stood shakily on her legs, and picked up her bag. She needed to preoccupy herself. Study...yeah, she would study! She forced a smile, willing herself to put up the barrier she had so carefully perfected. She had done it when she was younger, it wouldn't be that hard now. Except...for him. InuYasha. He would probably be able to tell...  
  
Never-the-less, she would have to try. Any sign of weakness, any second where she let her barrier drop, the whole thing would be up. How would she explain it then? No, she wouldn't let it happen. Simple as that.  
  
She walked along the path to the hut, as she planned the events for her day in her head. Anything to keep her busy, that was the trick to overcoming her fear, as she had so painfully learned. She inhaled a shaky breath, and continued to trudge forward. She could do this. It wouldn't be like before. Now she had an escape.  
  
. .  
  
She watched to foliage move by on either sides of her feet, her head down, parallel to the ground. Must be lucky to be a plant. Never have to worry about school, emotions, pain...  
  
Ok, well maybe pain. And forest fires. She sighed for the umpteenth time. How pathetic, talking to plants. She laughed bitterly. It certainly wasn't unheard of. The old lady talking to her plants on the corner building, chattering away as she emptied the entire can of water, drowning the poor thing.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts, as a familiar voice rang through the trees.  
  
"Oy! Kagome! I thought you were going to stay home for a few days."  
  
InuYasha landed infront of her, and her heart skipped a beat. He always had this effect on her. She inhaled and put on a brave face, smiling, trying as best she could to look like she did every day.  
  
"I changed my mind. I think that if I need to study, I'm going to need a peaceful area so I can concentrate. I'm not here to hunt for shards, so don't even think about it. I just...need to think." she finished with a smile that had slowly shrunk throughout the speech. He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing, and she walked past him, noticing him turning around and following her back. This may be harder than she thought.  
  
. .  
  
Kagome sat under the large tree. She had chosen a spot near the small river that ran through the town, still pretty close to the hut. Shippo had been overjoyed that she was back, and she simply couldn't refuse him sitting with her, especially since he had promised to be quiet so she could study. She had ruffled his hair affectionately, and now they were sitting under the tree. The small child was asleep in her lap, and she automatically reached out, stroking his head as she became lost in thought, the math book beside her forgotten.  
  
She leaned her head against the bark of the tree and closed her eyes. A small breeze whispered through the area, and the leaves above her rustled slightly in the wind. She wished she could stay here forever, never have to return. If only...  
  
. .  
  
InuYasha watched as she closed her eyes. He turned to Sango and Miroku beside him, and saw that they too had been watching her. They gave him concerned looks, and he understood what they were feeling. Kagome had been...different since she had come back. Not to mention that she never comes back early if she can manage. Kagome giving up time in her era was like Sango hitting on Miroku. Uh huh, exactly. It's just unheard of.  
  
"You think something happened?" Sango's voice resounded through the air, not loud enough for anyone but the three of them to hear.  
  
He nodded silently, his gaze never leaving the girl under the tree. He'd have to ask later. He turned and stuck his hands in his sleeves, a sign that he wanted to be alone for awhile. Miroku and Sango gladly obliged, and he jumped into a nearby tree to think.  
  
. .  
  
A cold rush of wind danced across her face, and she stirred a bit. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times to see the sun setting across from her on the horizon. She jumped up with a gasp, her hands flying to her face. She looked down to see that Shippo was gone, but her math book was still where she left it. She bent down and gingerly picked up the book. She inwardly sighed and closed her eyes, as she placed back inside her bag. Had she really slept for that long?  
  
Footsteps behind her made her turn around, to find Sango standing above her, bent down slightly. She was smiling a bit as she said, "We didn't have the heart to wake you up. You just looked so tired!"  
  
Kagome smiled back, "Arigatou. I should return home quickly for a few supplies before it gets dark. You really shouldn't have let me sleep so long!"  
  
Sango only shook her head, as she helped her friend to her feet. They walked together to the edge of the forest, where InuYasha was standing impatiently. She smiled knowingly, almost sadly. It was so typical of him. She waved to Sango, who waved back, as she headed off into the forest with InuYasha towards the well.  
  
"I just need some supplies, I'll be back tomorrow." she stated, afraid that he would have another fit. When he said nothing, she looked up at him, to find him watching her with her eyes. She blushed a bit, but he looked completely unaffected.  
  
"Is everything...alright?"  
  
She blinked once. Twice. Did he actually aska personal question? Oh my God! Call the doctors! Is he sick?  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was against his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should sit down for a bit."  
  
Ok, now he was blushing. She smirked inwardly. So it was a bit fun, a girl's gotta get her kicks somewhere. He brushed off her hand annoyedly, but soon a serious look crossed his face again.  
  
"I'm serious, Kagome. You seemed a bit out of it today. I mean, you never come back early! Usually I have to drag you back, and even then you end up sitting me a few times."  
  
True enough. All she had to do was not panic. She used to be so good at making up excuses off the top of her head. She silently prayed to have that talent back. Was it a talent?...or a curse?  
  
"I woke up really early today, so I was kind of tired, is all." she replied with a smile. Turning, she closed the distance between her and the now visible well. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
He waved slightly, and she saw the remnants of concern in his eyes. Well that was nice! He was concerned for her! She smiled at him brightly, before leaping into the well, as the familiar light surrounded her, flying her back to the future...and reality.  
  
. .  
  
######### So! What do you think? Please let me know, and R&R! =)  
  
OH! and if anyone knows how to make words show up in italics, bold, underline, etc. please e-mail me and tell me, or add it in a review! I feel kinda stupid saying this...O.O  
  
Oh well! Anyways, thanks to everyone who's encouraged me and helped me get to where I am today! More to come soon!  
  
Luv yaz!  
  
Moshi 


	2. Memories

Here's the next chappie! Sorry for the wait, I was out watchin Shrek2! =)

Thanks to everyone who's supported me!

Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to try and help me understand how to make fonts and feautures work! Let's hope my brain kicks in soon!

Enjoy!

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 2: Memories

.

.

Kagome landed on the cold ground of the well. She took a deep breath and righted herself. She could do this. He may not even be there right now. She would just grab her stuff, run to her room, maybe lock the door, and get the hell out of there in the morning.

She climbed the side of the well and hauled herself over with a bit of a grunt. Taking a second to catch her breath, she then stood up and headed towards the door. She slid it open just enough to peer out. The sun was almost completely set beyond the office buildings and establishments, and darkness was beginning to cover the yard. Exhaling quietly in relief, she cautiously slid the door open fully, careful not to make any sound at all. She stepped out into the open air just enough to turn and close the door in the same manner. She locked it, head down, and turned to find him standing infront of her. She gasped loudly, as her stomach convulsed, bile rising in her throat.

She backed against the door, as he watched her. He was always watching her. He stepped forward and she cowered in fear against the door. Her hands clasped together infront of her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as tears came to form. She felt his rough hands grab her on either side of her body, gripping tightly to her arms. She winced in pain, but did not cry out. She knew better. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to look at him, as memories flooded her vision. A small tear slipped down her cheek unattended, since her arms were pinned to her side.

"Look at me," a harsh voice commanded. She knew of only one person who's voice was so filled with hatred and disgust. A strong hand grabbed her chin hard, and she winced again as new surges of pain shot through her body. "Stop. Crying." he ground out. She recognized that tone. Another tear fell down her face, and she desperately tried to keep her eyes away from his.

"I said look at me!"

No sooner did she finally meet his gaze, than his hand came across the side of her face. her lip cracked, and the coppery taste filled her mouth. Her cheek stung from the contact, as she slumped partially against the wellhouse.

He lifted her back up into his arms, and she tried to get away from the contact, but he was too strong. He held her in an embrace, and she wanted to vomit. It had always been this way. Her stomach wrenched, as a tear slid down where she had been hit, making the skin sting even more violently. How could he be so two-faced?

He stroked her head, and she found it hard to resist. She didn't know whether to dare to push him away, or let him have his way with her. "I'm sorry. So sorry. You know I don't mean it." She sobbed silently into his shoulder, shaking so small that it was barely noticeable. She hated it. Hated it all.

He pulled back and walked away from her, leaving her to sit in the night's air, as the cold seeped through her clothes. She watched his retreating figure, as he blended in with the dark of the night, until he was nothing more than a faint outline. She leaned against the wall and sobbed. She cried with all her might. He was back, and there was nothing she could do about it.

How far would it be this time? How far would he go? Bruises? Been there. Cuts? Done that. Hell, she'd even had things dislocated and broken. How much would she have to endure this time? Honestly, the worst part wasn't the pain. It was the heartbreak. When she was small, her mother had known. But...she had never done anything. She doubted that would change this time.

Standing uneasily, she stumbled inside the wellhouse, closing the door behind her. She walked towards the stairs in a daze, stopping just before the top. She lowered a foot on the step, her heel resting on the edge. She wasn't watching where she stepped, and she slipped from her weight, rolling down the stairs and landing on her ankle. She let out a cry, a mixture of a sob and true pain. She cried harder as she struggled to get up, but found that she could barely stand. She fell back down to the solid ground, and pulled at the dirt infront of her.

She dug her nails into the dirt, grasping, pulling, crawling towards the well. Her fingers met the familiar wood, and she used her arms to pull herself up, placing her forearms on the edge as a brace. She pulled herself up, and rolled in, not caring if she landed on her head or not on the other side.

She closed her eyes as she was pulled through to the past. Landing on solid ground, she fell onto her side, heaving from exhaustion, pain...and despair. She lifted her head, her bangs covering her eyes, riddled with dirt. Smudges of earth were present on her face, but she could care less. She softly touched her cheek with her fingertips, but pulled back like they were burned at the pain that radiated from it.

She reached out a shaking arm to a vine that snaked down the side of the old well. She grabbed it tightly, and used it to pull herself up. She was standing half-way, when the vine snapped, and she fell backwards on her foot once more. She yelled in pain, not caring who heard. Anguish. Despair. An overwhelming feeling of being alone in the world. Her yell turned into a loud cry, as the tears began to spill over again. Don't cry. You can't cry. Nobody was here. Nobody could see, nobody could blame her or judge her here. She fell backwards against the floor, her head laying along her arm as the tears landed on the ground beside her. She shook uncontrollably, far past consolation.

She didn't acknowledge anything. Sound, smell, taste, sight. Everything was blocked out, like it should be. If she was going to survive this, she'd have to start over. The old Kagome needed to come back out, needed to be resurfaced. But...the price that she had paid...a lonely childhood, without friends, shut in from the outside world.

She closed her eyes. "No!" she screamed, to who, she didn't care. She just needed to say it, to say something. She shook her head violently against the ground. "No..."

Memories made their way back to her vision once again. She couldn't suppress them this time.

####

She was sitting in a room. It was dark, desolate, nothing but wooden floorboards and a single window to her right. She huddled in the corner, her knees brought up to her face, her hands against her head on either side. She cried and cried. It seems that she could never get all the tears out, there were too many.

The floorboards across from her creaked as a sudden weight was put on them. The small door to the room slid open with a small creak, and closed. The footsteps came closer, until they were right infront of her. She didn't look up. She didn't want to see.

A sharp pain shot up her side, and another tear leaked through her shut eyes. Her breathing came in hard as she gasped for air. A hand grabbed the locks on her head, and she cried out in pain, more tears sliding down her face as he lifted her off the ground, suspended by only her hair.

"Don't cry" he had said, with so much hatred in his voice. Had she really been that big of a mistake? His hand came crashing alongside her face, as she flew from his grip, landing on the floor below to the side. She crouched up instinctively into a ball, as she cried louder, unable to stop.

He kicked her. She cried. He kicked her again, and still she weeped. He kept kicking, and kicking, and kicking until a sickening snap radiated through the air. She lifted her head and screamed, her eyes closed, as the pain coursed through her entire body. She grasped her side and kept screaming, screaming, screaming as loud as she could.

He yelled at her to shut up, to stay quiet or he would hit her again. Her mother came into the room, just as his hand had raised to hit her. She had ran to her side, without a word to him, as she grabbed the phone and dialed the ambulance.

She remembered being lifted onto the bed, being carried into the truck, the lights flashing around her as her eyes drifted shut.

She had fallen down the stairs.

####

She remembered thinking, 'How could he? How could he hate me so much? Am I really that disgusting?'

To this day, she didn't know the answer. How could he despise her so. The one...

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a voice call out to her in the distance. Wait, in the distance..? No...coming closer. So close...

A warm pair of hands wrapped around her body carefully, handling her as though she was a frail doll. Before she knew what was happening, she was out of the well and on the grassy land above.

She looked up at him, at InuYasha. He had known she was here? Why didn't she realize he was near? Oh, right...she had been...reminiscing...

She locked gazes with his amber eyes, concern filled throughout them. A shiny tear slipped down her face, following the path made by the others before it. It slid down her wounded cheek, and he lifted a hand to brush it off. Before he could make contact, her eyes widened, and she shuffled back as well as she could, her ankle protesting.

He looked genuinely hurt, and she immediately regretted her actions. She hadn't meant to, really. It was just instinct kicking in. She manuevered herself so she was facing him, and leaned forward as well as she could, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her good check to his chest. She felt him stiffen, before wrapping his arms gently around her.

She pulled away soon, making sure that he wasn't offended by her actions. He didn't seem to be, and she said a silent prayer of thanks. He raised his hand by her cheek, but didn't touch it. He pulled away before he got too close, and looked at her.

"What happened to you?"

She looked down, to her right, anywhere but at him. Her bangs covered her eyes and she felt her stomach drop.

"He's...back..."

She started weakly. He waited for her to finish, and she raised her eyes to meet his own, fear and despair shining darkly through the once light and happy orbs.

"My...father."

.

.

####

Oh..!! Cliffie! Yes I know, I'm evil! .....my cuz will kill me LOL!

Anywho, please let me know what you think! Gomen!

Luv yaz!

Moshi


	3. Arigatou

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to the encouraging advice of others, I have finally mastered the techniques of **Bold**, _Italics_, and Underlining!!!!!!!!

Hahahahahah!!! Take that, you stupid computer!!! runs around room dancing

Phew...ok, enough of that!

So I just watched Shrek2...let me tell you, hilarious movie! Gotta see it!

So...what was I supposed to do again? o.O Oh right! The story...man now I'm bored. I'm gonna go glomp some sexy anime guy

meg: "Hey look! It Kyo, Yuki, InuYasha and Miroku!"

rabid fangirls: "Like OH MY GOD! Let's, like, get them!!"

Kyo: "Jesus!! RUN!!!"

Kyo and Yuki take off, InuYasha behind them. Miroku, however...

Miroku: "Why helllooooo lovely ladies wink wink"

meg: "Oooh, hey sexy ."

Grabs Miroku and runs

meg: "Don't watch kids! This is a PG-13 story!" .

##

On with the show!!

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 3: Arigatou

.

.

She watched his face, gauging his reaction. He didn't seem to understand or comprehend just how scary her father was to her. To him, a father was a loving person who would never harm their child. She had felt that way once too.

She snapped her fingers in his face, and he blinked. She sighed. It was the same as always. She had tried to tell someone before, tried to get help. The people had always said for you to tell someone you trust, so she had tried. She had been five then.

#

'What the hell do you think you're doing! How dare you tell someone! It's all your fault!'

#

She winced, as she watched her past play over again in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she wanted it to stop, it never did.

#

'You're a mistake! We never wanted you! You're a stupid creature, you don't deserve to breathe! You don't deserve to feel sad for yourself! You don't deserve to **live**!''

#

Her eyes filled with tears as her memory continued to run through her head, and she sat there watching it again, like a deer caught in the headlights.

#

'You're a worthless...' He kicked her. 'Little...' He kicked her again, she was now on the floor. 'Bitch!'

#

A lone drop of liquid slid out from under her eyelid.

"Stop..." she whispered. "Stop..."

Her tear was brushed from her face by his hand, and she opened her eyes to look at him, tears clouding her vision.

"What did he do to you?" he asked her, his face dead serious.

She burst out in tears, falling into his arms again, as he held her as if for dear life. When she stopped crying, she sat back on her legs, careful not to apply pressure to her swollen ankle. She took in a deep breath, and spilled it all. She left nothing untouched, no more skeletons in her closet.

When she was cold. When she was scared. When she was hurting...every day, minute, second of her dark childhood. When he would hit her, when she would cry. When she would pray every night for an angel to come down and save her, to help her. Even when she would pray for her father to stop hurting her.

She then told him what happened earlier that night. She reached the part right before he hit her with shaky sentences, before she was pulled into his arms. He held her tightly, and a lump formed in her throat. Tears stung at her eyes again, threatening to spill over once more.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, only loud enough for her ears, "That you had to live through that. I'm so sorry. I won't let him hurt you, you're safe here." He rested his hand on the back of her head, and stroked her hair gently, rocking her as she cried into his shirt. But she cried not because of her loss, not because of her past...but because of her future. She cried for joy. He would always protect her. This time...she wasn't alone.

.

.

They hadn't bothered going back to the village. She couldn't really walk anyway, and even if he did carry her there, she didn't really feel like seeing anyone else tonight. So they had settled for the God Tree. She now sat in his arms in one of the tall branches of the tree. Her cheek was taking on a slightly purple colour, but she didn't notice. Long ago had she become accustomed to the rainbows of colours that would litter her body. One slap didn't phase her much.

His legs were propped up on either side of her, ensuring her safety. Not that she felt she would ever fall out. She couldn't if she tried. His arms rested atop his knees, draping lightly infront of her. His hakama was covering both of them, him having taken it off to use it for a blanket for the both of them. She wasn't embarassed at the close contact for some reason. Rather, she welcomed it.

She stirred slightly, and he moved to accustom to her new position. She realized he was still awake, so she took the plunge.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked quietly, as though if her voice was too loud, the serene surroundings would disappear.

"Of how much you suffered. If I was there, I would've never let this happen to you. I'm here for you now, Kagome, and for ever more. You can always stay here for awhile, until you feel comfortable going back."

She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning back into his chest.

"Arigatou..." she mumbled, sleep beginning to set in, "I know you will protect me."

Her admittance had obviously somewhat shocked him, and he stiffened slightly. She bit her lip, wondering if she had said the wrong thing, but her eyes shot open when his head rolled forward, resting on her shoulder. He looked like he was ready to sleep, and she couldn't blame him. She could barely keep her eyes open. She rested her head against his gently, as sleep encompassed them both. Before she fell asleep, she heard his voice whisper in her ear,

"Always."

.

.

She awoke against a great warmth. She mumbled something unintelligible, before snuggling back into what she assumed was her blanket. When her cheek came in contact with something soft and smooth, she froze. Opening her one eye slowly, she found that her cheek was touching InuYasha's. Her face turned so red, she was afraid that the heat radiating off it would wake him.

She carefully, slowly, removed her cheek, and began to sit forward, trying to get out of his grasp. She let out a small gasp when his hands shot out and locked around her waist. He whined and pulled her back in to his chest. Kagome sat deathly still. Her face now vaguely resembled a tomato. She soon found herself relaxing in his grip, and she sunk into his body. Pulling the red hakama back over them, she cuddled into the warmth.

She looked up through the branches of the tree. The morning light was shining through the leaves from behind them, so they were fortunately shielded from the sun's early light.

The leaves shone a beautiful green, as the light filtered through them, making them come to life. She watched as particles floated through the sunbeams. It was then that she realized something. Since when had she felt so safe? She felt like nothing could touch her, nothing could hurt her. In InuYasha's arms, she felt invincible.

Her discovery shocked her a bit. She had always felt safe around him, but even just admitting it surprised her. She really did trust him with her life. She smiled to herself as her eyes drifted shut. A small cough behind her brought her back to reality and she jumped slightly.

Looking over her shoulder, she found a rather red hanyou looking back at her. She smiled at him, and made to move away when his hand reached out and caught her wrist. She paused, and looked back at him questiongly. He avoided her gaze as he mumbled,

"S-Stay...for a bit. It's...nice...here..."

It was obviously hard for him, so she simply smiled and nodded, giving in to his request. He smiled back, as she snuggled back into his arms, as the locked around her.

"It _is_ peaceful here..." she whispered.

A small leaf fell from above, and she caught its movements out of the corner of her eye. She held out her hand, and it landed in her palm, soft to the touch. She picked it up between her thumb and forefinger, and put it atop InuYasha's head. She laughed a bit, as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you did that because..?"

"I dunno...because it just looks so great there," she replied, smiling at him. He blushed slightly, before picking the leaf off his head and putting it back in her hand. She blushed slightly from the contact, when his fingers brushed hers, but quickly pushed it away. She had just slept in his arms! Yeesh...

She breathed in deep, the crisp morning air. She frowned slightly.

"I don't want to go back," she said, her voice a painful whisper.

His hand went to her chin, and he lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She found it hard to look away. His eyes pierced her soul, full of emotion and honesty. She swallowed nervously.

"You don't have to. You can stay here."

She smiled sadly, and shook her head ever so slightly. "I have school, and chores, and...Mama..." she saddened at the thought of her. She wouldn't protect her. She would only run to her afterwards, when she was a bloody mass on the floor, curled up, vomiting from shock, telling her that her father loved her, that he didn't mean it.

"I'll go with you," he said suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he lay a single finger on her lips. She inhaled sharply, her heart skipping a beat.

"You're not going back alone, you got that? Never again will he hurt you." She blinked back tears, as he lowered his finger from her lips. She leaned forward, and kissed him gently on the cheek, before hugging him tightly and sincerely.

"Arigatou, InuYasha. Arigatou."

#######

Hehehe...lemme know what you think!! Gomen to everyone who's supported me and given me encouragement!

And all the people who have helped me with font styles...hehehe... ;;

Oh yea...by the way, I've accidently revealed my screwball nature!! Oh no...the secret's out OO...RUN!!!!! jumps out the door

Oh well...all my friends could see it coming, I'm sure...o.O

Thanks again!

Luv Yaz!

Moshi


	4. Back in the Closet

Alright so I've been thinking it over...and I officially think...are you still here? 'Cuz this is serious...alright...I can do this...I think...somebody stole my chocolate bar!!!! sobs How could they do such a thing?! Now I'm caffeine-deprived...----;;

The show must go on!!

Here's the next chapter!! (Although I really should be working on my other fics..¬¬)

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 4: Back in the Closet

.

.

He gathered her into his arms, as they jumped down. She held onto his neck, as the wind rushed past her face. She felt truly happy, for the first time in a long while. Since her father had come back, she had been filled with fear and grief, but for those few moments, and here on forward, she knew she would never have reason to fear again.

Landing on the ground with a soft thud, he lowered her to ground. He held onto her hand as she balanced on one foot over to the edge of the well. Sitting down on the rim, so blew out air in exhaustion. Her ankle was still slightly swollen. She watched as InuYasha bent down infront of her, and took her ankle into his lap, maneuvering it gently, as if it would break.

She watched with both confusion and fascination as he studied it from different angles, before abruptly bringing a finger to a specific spot and pressed hard. She yelped from pain and shot him a dirty look.

"That hurt!"

He mumbled something and poked again in a different area. Again, she cried out in protest and glared at him, but he seemed oblivious.

"Take your hand and press on the spot that hurts the most." he instructed. She raised an eyebrow, but agreed and carefully pushed until she couldn't stand the pain anymore. Her leg stiffened as she bit her lip until the pain receded, and she relaxed.

"Hmm..." he said knowingly, looking at her foot, "I think you just sprained it, though pretty badly. Probably shouldn't walk on it for a day or two. Where does it hurt again?"

She poked the tender spot, biting her lip. She closed her eyes until the pain left, then opened them again to look at him.

"And that hurts?"

She nodded once more.

"Then don't do it!"

She face faulted. "You mean I was poking it just so you could make fun of me?!"

A smirk graced his features, but when he responded he was serious. "It really is sprained though. You shouldn't walk on it."

She rolled her eyes, as they came to rest on the ground beside the well. She found a number of small pebbles lining the well's base, and a smirk crossed her face. She carefully picked one up, making sure he didn't see, and hid it in her fist, right before he looked up from her ankle.

"We should probably head back to the village," he said, as he turned his back to her, heading into the forest.

She chucked the pebble at him, and it hit him square in the middle of the back of his head. He froze where he was walking, and Kagome picked up a few more rounds of ammo, not forgetting to hide the evidence.

He turned slowly to face her. "Did you do that?" He tried to look serious, but she couldn't miss the small upwards twitching of the corners of his mouth. She beamed at him.

"Do what, Inu-chan?"

He blushed at the nickname, and only walked towards her. He stopped when he was right infront of her, leaning over her due to the fact that he was standing.

"If you're smart," he started, "You won't do that again." He smiled and walked away once more, only to find another pebble contact the back of his head.

Kagome snorted behind her hand, but immediately stopped when he turned to look at her, although it was very poorly hidden.

"Ok, that's it."

She saw him begin to run at her, and she squeaked, dodging out of the way just in time, as he flew over the well to the over side. She chucked another pebble at him, and it hit him on the shoulder. She noticed that this time he saw her. Oh well, it's not like she exactly denied it before. She threw another at him, and he dodged it, coming back at her. She dodged again at the last second.

"Not fair," she whined, "I'm injured. You have the advantage!"

"Yeah, well, you started it!" he smirked.

She took the opportunity to throw another well-aimed pebble at him, hitting him square in the center of his forehead. He stood there dumbstruck. She watched with wide eyes as the pebble unglued itself from his forehead and fell to the ground between them. As soon as it landed in the grass, she bent over, clutching her stomach. Fits of laughter escaped her as she tried to remain standing. She kept laughing, not caring if he caught her. The look on his face that time had just been too priceless.

She gasped for air, and only looked up when she heard the rustling of grass. She froze, as InuYasha ran straight towards her. She screamed in laughter as he tackled her, both of them falling to the ground, rolling in the long grasses.

Kagome ended on top, and her head fell onto his chest as she laughed. Her whole body shook with laughter. She had never had so much fun! Who knew InuYasha could be playful. Playful...hmm...

She slowly lifted her head, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She met his, and saw laughter radiating in his own, though quickly disappearing when he saw the look in her own. She smiled at him sexily as he sweatdropped. He didn't reject her, and she inwardly leaped for joy. She slid up him a bit so her mouth could reach his ears. She raised her hand to one, and slowly rubbed it between her index finger and thumb. He shivered beneath her and she smirked.

"You know what I think..." she whispered into his ear, as her finger rubbed the base firmly.

"I think..."

He purred lightly under her touch and she fought to keep the façade up.

"That..."

Her breath tickled his ears and he shivered beneath her once again.

"You've got your mind in the gutter!" She jumped up and ran; rather limped; away as fast as she could, while she still had the chance. She stole a look back at him, to see him sitting up, his face turning a very pretty shade of red.

She began laughing as she ran, not watching where, as long as she was far enough away to stand a fighting chance. She didn't notice the well closing in on her, as she watched behind her.

He jumped to his feet and charged after her, and she screamed, before laughing again, still running. He was a few feet away, when she turned to find that she was about to bump into the well's edge.

Her eyes widened, and she tried to stop, but it was too late. She bumped into the rim and lost her footing. Her only foot remaining on solid ground twisted under the weight shift, so her back was now heading into the well first. Her hands opened to grab something, but only grasped at air as she fell backwards into the darkness.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, only to find that she was warping through time yet again. She sighed and sweatdropped. Oh, dur...

She readied herself to stand, when she froze halfway. Her eyes widened as she realized just exactly where she was. She was back in the present now, and the only way to get back to Feudal Japan was to climb out, then jump back in again. But...what if he was waiting there for her?

She slowly, silently, sat back down on the ground, barely daring to breathe. She sat there for seconds, then a minute, and still no sounds. She began to hold her breathe, and blow it out in deeper, more lengthy counts. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might give away her location.

She huddled there, in the corner, unaware of the presence beside her. That is, until someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She cried out at the touch, afraid to see who it might be. She winced away from the touch, and the person seemed to back off. But a second later, she was pulled into a tight embrace. Finally opening her eyes, she saw silver and red. Her vision became clouded with tears as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were him...I'm so...sorry," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

He said nothing, only held her in a silent understanding as she cried on his shoulder. He pulled back, and she felt a twinge of regret at the loss of warmth, but she followed his lead as he helped her stand. He picked her up, and was about to jump when she shook her head.

"What if he's there?" she asked, her voice quiet and shaky.

"I won't let him hurt you," he replied with sincerity.

She smiled in thanks. Wait a sec...

"Why did you come through?"

He remained quiet, as if searching for an answer...like a lost puppy. She snickered at the thought.

"I thought maybe you hit your head or something at the bottom...yeah...Feh."

She smiled, and he jumped out of the well, landing on the ground above. Gently lowering her onto her feet, he helped her up the stairs of the small house. When she got to the door, she turned to face him.

"I'm only getting some supplies. He might not be here, maybe he's at work or out for the day. But still, we have to be _quiet_." She stressed the last word, and he nodded solemnly.

She cautiously slid open the door, much like the way she did the previous night, bringing haunting memories back. She brushed them off, one shaky hand on the door, the other moving nervously at her side. She touched the door, and went to open it, but her hands were too shaky to get a good grip. She pulled the hand back to her chest and tried to catch her breath.

She felt InuYasha reach for her hand and hold it in his own. She smiled gratefully as she intertwined their fingers in silent reassurance. Reaching back for the door again, she opened it slowly, without any sound. The yard looked so different today. So bright and safe, welcoming and warm. So unlike the settings of yesterday. She slowly peeked her head out of the doorway, looking left and right, then left and right again, before opening the door fully and placing a small foot into the open. She froze, foot halfway out the door, and when nothing happened, she stepped out further, until she was eventually out of the wellhouse completely.

She felt InuYasha tense, smell the ear, ears alert for any movement or visitor. She said another silent prayer. A small smile, barely noticeable, graced her lips as she closed the well door behind them. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to find that he wasn't standing there, the one she called father.

She began to cross the yard, slowly and cautiously, eyes darting from place to place. She reached the front door, and went up to it slowly. She was about to go in, when InuYasha placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded gratefully, as he stepped up, preparing to go in first, just in case. He opened the door soundlessly, as he walked inside, leaving her to stand feeling vulnerable on the front doorstep. He returned a minute later, and motioned that it was safe for her to come in. She walked into the house, and closed and locked the door behind her.

Making her way into the kitchen, she saw that it was empty, although clean; just like her mother. She smiled sadly as she looked around the room, searching for possibly supplies. Her eyes rested on a new piece of paper on the fridge. She could've sworn it hadn't been there before...

Walking over to it, she removed the magnet holding it in place, and stuck it back on the fridge as she lifted the paper into her hands. She almost wanted to puke. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She sensed InuYasha walk up behind her, as she placed the paper back on the fridge, holding it in place with the magnet.

"What is it?" he asked, watching her movements.

She lowered her head and shook it sadly. "It's his work schedule. That means he'll definitely be staying her for awhile." She smacked the paper with the back of her hand as emphasis, as she stomped upstairs, all thoughts of being quiet flying out the window. She heard InuYasha behind her ask if they should maybe take the volume down a notch.

"It doesn't matter right now, he's at work until about five. Er, until much later." she added, upon seeing the quizzical look on his face.

He nodded and followed her upstairs. She went into her room, and took out a big navy traveling bag, dropping it down on her bed. Walking over to her dresser, she began opening the drawers, throwing clothing after clothing onto the bed. When she was done, it looked almost completely empty. Oh well.

Walking over to the mass pile on her bed, she began folding it, unaware of InuYasha sitting on her bed, simply watching. She placed the folded items into her bag, leaving a fair amount of space. She had been saving this bag for emergencies. She walked into the bathroom, coming out after about a minute, carrying a new first aid kit and some bandages, along with other medicines that InuYasha wouldn't recognize. Placing them in her bag, she organized them in a way that would take up the least space possible.

She placed her hands on her hips, and cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.

'Clothing? Check. Medical supplies? Check. Food? Uh...food!'

She zipped the top closed, and pulled the two straps to the top. Grabbing them firmly in her hand, she hauled the straps over her shoulder, and heaved, only to find that she couldn't lift it at all. She sweatdropped and sighed, as the bag remained on the bed. She felt it being lifted off her shoulders, and looked to see InuYasha picking it up with ease. She smirked at him, before smiling.

"Arigatou. Let's get some food!"

She headed down the stairs, leading the way to the kitchen. She opened the cupboards and grabbed instant food stuffs, not forgetting ramen. She instructed InuYasha to place her bag on the table and he did so. She walked over and placed the foods beside it, unzipping it, then beginning to pack them in alongside the medical supplies. She zipped it closed and dusted her hands off.

"Well...I think that'll do it! Let's see...am I forgetting anything?" she asked to no-one in particular, her finger tapping her chin in thought. Her stomach growled, and she blushed slightly. Needed to make breakfast...

She walked over to the cupboards once more, and pulled out a batter mix. Pouring some into a cup, she measured it and paused thoughtfully.

"InuYasha, would you like some?"

He looked at the powder in the bowl, obviously confused. "Some of what?"

She smiled, and added more whether he wanted it or not. In the end, he would probably want some anyway. She measured some water out in a separate container, crouching down so she was level with the water so she could read it accurately.

"They're called pancakes," she said, as she poured the water in, stirring the mixture until it became thick. "They're really good. You fry them, and then you eat them with syrup, butter, jam, whatever you like. I'll make you some to try." She placed a pan on the stove, turning it on. She took a paper towel and poured some oil in the pan, spreading it around. She glanced back to the table, to see InuYasha watch her every move, fascinated by their form of cooking.

She smiled as she turned back to the counter. Floating her hand above the pan, she mentally noted it was almost hot enough to use. She mixed the batter a few more times, before pouring it out onto the pan in circular shapes. They began to sizzle, bubbles coming up at the top, and she wiped the rest of the batter of the edge of the container, as she reached for a spatula.

The tantalizing aroma filled the kitchen, and her hunger came back with a start. Frowning slightly, she glared at the pancakes.

'Hurry up! Hurry up! I said hurry up, you little..!'

Her ranting was cut short when InuYasha walked up beside her, his eyes closed with his nose moving towards the pancakes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't touch them yet! They're not even ready..." she trailed off. She wasn't sure if he could hear her or not. "Hello, earth to InuYasha." she waved her hand infront of him, snapped her fingers, etc., but nothing woke him up. She pushed him back a bit, and flipped the pancakes so they wouldn't burn. Standing infront of him she pulled her hands apart, and brought them back together abruptly, resulting in a loud clap.

His eyes opened and he teetered a bit. He looked around, and she only rolled her eyes as she went back to standing infront of the pancakes, monitoring them.

"I guess you're hungrier than you think," she commented, a small smile making its way onto her face.

"Feh," was his only reply as he went back to the table and sat down.

She took the first batch off the pan, and stacked them carefully in one corner of the plate. Pouring in another round, she went to the fridge and grabbed the syrup and jam. She set them on the table, and went back to the counter, picking up some butter and a spreader, placing them beside the syrup. She went back to the stove and flipped the pancakes, as the other side began to sizzle.

She put the spatula down on the counter, and lifted her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes gently. What a stressful week...Her eyes drifted shut, but she was awoken a few seconds later by the sizzle of the pancakes. Grabbing the spatula, she quickly spooned them off onto the plate before they burned. She sighed in relief when discovering they weren't, and put them on the plate. She eyed her supply, wondering if it would be enough.

'Ten pancakes...let's see, about four for me and six for InuYasha...oh well, can always make more.'

She turned the stove off, and moved the pan onto another element. She placed the pancakes on the table, and gave him a look that read "touch them and die". She walked over to the counter and opened a drawer, grabbing some utensils, before returning to the table.

She sat down across from him, and grabbed a pancake. She placed it on her plate, grabbing the butter and spreader, and proceeding to smear butter across her pancake. She took the syrup and squeezed it back and forth, forming a zigzag pattern. She handed the syrup to InuYasha, who looked at it before taking it and pouring some on his own. He licked some off his fingers, and his eyes widened.

Kagome suddenly got a very bad feeling. InuYasha sugar=...Oh my God.

She sweatdropped. Too late now. May as well enjoy the pancakes. She cut off a piece and put it in her mouth.

'Oh this is **so** good...beats instant ramen any day. Better not tell InuYasha that though...'

She looked up at the aforementioned hanyou, who was sitting across from her already grabbing another pancake. Then two. Then three. Then,

"Hey!" she said, grabbing some for herself. He glared at her dangerously, and she glared back, not afraid at all. "I made them, I get some too!" he snorted and pulled away his share. She look at her plate. She only got to grab two?! She wanted to cry...

There was one more pancake on the plate. It was between both of them, calling them. Her eyes darted from the pancake, to InuYasha, to the pancake again as he did the same. She looked him in the eye, as they both tensed to jump.

Then it came. They both moved towards the pancake, and then...

"Osuwari!"

He fell on the ground before he even got over the table's edge. She snickered as she grabbed the pancake. Hey, he got six, she deserved this one! He emerged from the edge of table, looking quite peeved. She pouted innocently, and he rolled his eyes, pulling his plate of pancakes back to himself protectively. She smiled, and began dressing her pancake.

They ate in silence, nothing really to talk about. It wasn't awkward, thought, to Kagome's relief. She had finished her pancakes, and InuYasha was on his last one, just beginning to get the hang of using the syrup bottle. He suddenly froze, and Kagome lifted her head off her hand, looking at him.

"What's-"

She was cut off as his hand went over her mouth. "Shh," he whispered urgently.

He picked her up into his arms in a second, and she held back a cry of protest. He opened the closet door, placing her inside. He locked eyes with her as he stood in the closet's entry.

"Whatever happens," he whispered, as he began manuevering coats to cover her, "Don't make a sound. But if he finds you, scream and I'll be right there." He stopped, satisfied with his job, and took her face in his hands.

"I won't let him hurt you."

Before she could say anything, the front door clicked open, and she gasped. He removed his hands from her face, left the closet, and was gone. He had left the door ajar, giving her a view of the kitchen where they had been sitting no more than a minute ago. The outline of a man in a dark suit came, and she stifled a cry, as he removed the coat. Her father was standing in the kitchen, and she was stuck in the closet...again.

.

.

#####

OH!! Cliffie! =D....

Sorry, I might not be able to update until next weekend...--.--

I'll try to update soon I promise!

Thanks to everyone who's supported me, and given me encouragement!

Luv Yaz!

Moshi


	5. The Escape

I...am...so...tired...--.-- snozzzzz

Huh? What? Man I need sleep...anyways, here's the next chapter...Zzzz...

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 5: The Escape

.

.

She sat deathly still in the closet. The door was just wide enough for her to make out his actions. She prayed that InuYasha had hidden in time. Although she knew that he wouldn't ever let her father hurt her, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He watched as he walked around the kitchen table, then stopped and took a double take. She followed his gaze, and her mouth opened in horror. The pancakes, syrup, and other condements were still on the table, proof that they had, and still were, in the house. She swallowed and forced herself to breathe. He turned and looked around, his gaze going from the living room, to the sink, the fridge, and then the closet where she was.

She ducked her head to the side, closing her eyes tightly. Tears began to build up but she pushed them back down. She told herself to relax. He hadn't found her yet, and she'd be damned if she blew her cover.

She dared a glance back out, and let out a silent breathe of relief to find that he had removed his watch from the closet. He began to take his coat off, and a shiny metal flashed in Kagome's eyes.

Her heart stopped beating. Her stomach dropped out. The metallic barrel was peeking out of the inside pocket, the brown handle shining dully in the kitchen's light. He had a gun.

'Oh God...Oh God, no...'

Her mouth became dry and sticky, as she watched him hang the coat up. Her eyes fell to the familiar shape under the table. She froze. Her bag was still under the table. If he found it...

She needed to get it. Before they left, she needed to get it, otherwise she may never have the chance to again. She shifted slightly in the closet, causing a few jackets to rustle against eachother. Her father turned quickly to where she resided, and she avoided his gaze for a second time. This was getting too close for comfort...

She cautiously looked back out to see him grab his coat and remove the revolver from the pocket, before slowly heading in her direction. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around herself, as she leaned as far away as possible from the opening in the door.

She could hear his footsteps slowly draw closer. Step after step, the floor groaning under his weight. The sounds stopped, and she looked up slowly to see the shiny barrel glistening in the light, angled so the rays bounced off it. A hand slowly wrapped itself around the open door, and she closed her eyes. All the things she never had a chance to do. She never got to go to the amusement park, to say good-bye, to tell him that...she...

A sound upstairs caught both of their attention. A loud crash came from one of the bedrooms, and her father's hand left immediately, as he charged up the staircase. Tears of relief flooded her vision, but were soon replaced by the overwhelming feeling of panic. What if he found InuYasha, and...and...shot him? A lump formed in her throat, as her heart raced.

The door was thrown open, revealing InuYasha standing infront of her. He silently pushed the coats off her, and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go," he whispered, as he pulled her past the kitchen. She caught her bag out of the corner of her eye.

"InuYasha!" she whispered urgently, "I need to get my bag! It's the only chance I have to keep it."

He nodded as he let go of her for only a second, dashing towards the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Kagome could hear the angry footsteps of her father as he stormed around the upper level. His footsteps neared the stairs, and InuYasha grabbed her, pulling her around the other side of the wall into the living room. They pressed against the wall, out of vision of the kitchen, as her father came slowly down the stairs.

"Who the hell's in here?!" he shouted, and Kagome winced. InuYasha tossed the bag to his hand opposite the wall, as he whispered to her,

"If he finds us, I'll delay him, you run to the well and I'll meet you on the other side."

She shook her head violently as her father descended the first step. "You can't! He has a gun. We _can't_ be found," she replied, as she grabbed the front of his shirt in her hands, pressing her head against his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her fast, as they listened to her father reach the bottom of the stairwell.

"Come out and I won't hurt you..." he mocked in a sing-song voice. Kagome winced. How she hated his voice, the one full of hatred and torture, painful and merciless.

He entered the kitchen, and InuYasha moved them silently around the couch in the living room to the other end of the wall. Her father stalked around the kitchen silently, except for the occasional groan of the floor under his feet.

InuYasha tensed, and she held onto him with all her strength. Her father neared the end of the wall they had previously occupied, and he held her tight, preparing to dodge. Her father jumped around the corner into the living, as InuYasha did the same into the kitchen, barely in time, as they reversed spots.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, she could see the stairs. She pointed to them, and he understood. He took off, not caring if he made any sound as he headed towards the stairs, and her room. She was thrown onto his back like so many times, as he told her to keep her head down.

She heard yelling from the living room, and glanced back to see her father run into the kitchen, gun in hand, aiming it at them. Her eyes widened in fear, as his finger squeezed the trigger, sending the deadly bullet straight for them. InuYasha leapt up the last stair, making the bullet's course fly off to the right. But it hit its target. It burrowed itself deep in Kagome's right calf, and she held back a scream of pain.

Searing shots of fire raced up her leg, as she clenched her teeth together. Her vision became slightly cloudy. She was half-aware of InuYasha running into her room, slamming the door in their wake, and throwing open the window, jumping out and landing gracefully, before making an all-out sprint for the well.

More gunshots echoed through the house, and she feared for the life of her mother and brother when they came home. They reached the wellhouse, and he threw open the drew violently, shutting it with the same force, before jumping into the well, the blue light surrounding them.

She could feel their hearts race, almost as one, as she leaned against his chest. She could feel the deadly liquid gliding slowly down her leg, the warmth sickening her as more waves of pain shot through her. They landed on the ground, and he leapt out in a single bound, setting her down. Only when she touched the ground with her foot, could she not keep it in any longer.

She fell to the ground in a heap, her hands squeezing tightly just below her knee, trying to cut off the circulation or maybe pain, she didn't really care at the moment. She brought her knee up to her stomach, trying to alleviate the pain in any way, as hot tears began to slide down her face.

She opened her eyes, seeing InuYasha hover over her, looking for what could be wrong. He asked her over and over again, to show him what was wrong so he could help, but she couldn't move. The fear in his eyes broke her heart, but she couldn't change it. She looked him straight in the eyes, and spoke out, barely audible, her voice cracked.

"My...leg..."

She watched as he moved to her leg, and looked below her hands, where the small bullet hole resided. His mouth opened in horror, as he ripped off a piece of his shirt and wound it around her wound.

He gently lifted her up, trying to avoid causing her as much pain as possible, as tears continued to roll down her face. She clenched her teeth in pain as he held her against him. He wrapped one arm in the joints of her knees, the other around her upper back, resting in her lap. He offered his hand to her, and she accepted, squeezing it tightly as she cried into his chest.

"It'll be alright, Kaede will fix it, just try to relax," he said as he set off, full-pace towards the hut, as she continued to lay frozen in pain in his arms.

.

.

They reached the hut almost a half hour later, the pain still shooting through her body in excruciating waves. She had stopped looking at it for awhile now, for every time she did, she almost threw up. Blood soaked the fabric, and continued to trickle lazily down her leg. She knew that they would have to get the bullet out, and she certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

He ran into the hut, surprising Miroku, Sango, Shippo and the old priestess inside. She heard them ask what was going on, she felt their eyes on her. He lay her down on the futon, and she held onto his hand. She didn't want to let go, she wanted him to stay with her.

Shippo crawled up beside her, curling up in her chest, crying for her. She felt her head being lifted, only to have it placed in InuYasha's lap as he held her while they prepared to extract the bullet. Sango and Miroku sat on either side of her, as she huddled up in pain. Gods, she never knew it hurt this much.

She opened her eyes just enough to see Kaede lingering over her leg. She met her eyes, and nodded at her, a silent permission to do whatever they had to. The old priestess nodded sadly, as she grabbed the fire tongs, dipping them in a solute that she didn't recognize, not that she really cared at the moment.

Kaeded pushed them in the bullet wound, doubling as pliers, and she bit her lip, squeezing InuYasha's hand as her head lolled to the side in pain. He stroked her hair, damp with sweat, as her leg surged with unimaginable agony.

It subsided a bit, as Kaede removed the tongs with the bullet pinched between them, but a forceful pain still surged through her leg. She lay as they bound her leg in cloth from her supplies, and Kaede rubbed a mixture around the wound before sealing it. Her leg ceased burning, as a cool sensation filled it. She began to feel sleepy all of a sudden, her eyes drifting shut as she lay in InuYasha's lap.

He began to lift her down, and she held in a whine of complaint. She drifted further into sleep, still dully aware of her surroundings. She heard everyone leave the room, and felt InuYasha tuck her in. He got up to leave, but she grabbed his hand tighter.

"Please...don't leave me...alone..." she whispered, her voice shaky. He sat down beside her, leaning against the wall, as he squeezed her hand lightly. She smiled as best she could, before she fell asleep entirely.

.

.

#####

Oooh...it's a...sorta...cliffie...o.O

Alright, then...sorry if it might take awhile for the next chappie, and I apologize if this one's a bit short...but it can't be helped! sobs TT

thanks to everyone who's supported me and reviewed, especially Patriotic Puppy =)

Thanks to all!

Luv yaz!

Moshi


	6. Always

Hiatus is officially over!! AND SCHOOL'S OUT!!!! w00t w00t!!!

I'm so happpppeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anywho, I'd like to send big thanks out to all who've reviewed (exams are over!! XD) and supported me even through my break!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Here's the next chappie, hope you like

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 6: Always

.

.

She awoke to a dull numbness in her leg. Her forehead was damp with sweat, and her blanket in much the same condition. She rolled over as best she could as she maneuvered her leg to avoid any pain. She closed her eyes and sighed, before opening them again slowly. A weak smile graced her lips as InuYasha's face came into sight.

He was sitting against the wall, Tetsusaiga in his lap as usual, but his hand was intertwined with hers, she noticed as she looked at it lovingly. His ears swiveled slightly ontop his head, and she silently wished she could sit up and rub them. Oh...how she loved his ears!

She smiled, as his nose twitched, before his eyes opened sleepily. Amber orbs looked around the room, half awake, as the first rays of light began to pool through the small window of the room. Angelic beams luminated the area, as particles began to shine through the light. She watched him as his eyes fell on her, and his ears drooped slightly. She frowned as he put the Tetsusaiga down beside him, and crouched down so he was on his knees infront of her.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, pain evident in his voice.

Her mouth parted slightly, as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

"I couldn't protect you."

Her eyes opened as a glistening tear slid down her face, shining like a lone diamond in the sun's warming rays. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. So instead, she removed her hand from his, bringing both her arms up as best she could to wrap around his neck, forcing him to lean over more. She sat up slightly, as she held him close to her.

"If it weren't for you, I'd be dead now." she whispered, as another tear followed. Her voice began to crack, and she swallowed. She felt him place a hand on her back, the other higher up to support her. "I'm so grateful you're in my life. I don't know what I would do if I had to do this alone. I'm so glad..."

He tightened their embrace, and she mirrored his actions, as more tears slid down her face.

The water glistened in the morning rays as the two embraced eachother, a silent promise made under the sun. Beams of sun filtered through the window, as particles floated in an angelic dance under the warmth.

.

.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as the sun began to rise high in the sky. Due to Kagome's injury, she wasn't allowed to move yet. Not that she could if she tried, InuYasha would pin her down.

"I can't leave for good, I'll have to go back sometime," she said. They were currently discussing her options, to no avail.

"But you can stay here for the larger part of the time, and when you go back I could go with you."

She nodded in a silent agreement. "If I can get a better look at his work schedule, we may be able to avoid him."

But they both knew it wouldn't be that easy. Even if they managed to avoid him, how long could they keep up the charade? The thought that scared her the most was if her father found out about the well...and...destroyed it. She shook her head slightly, and forced the thought out of her mind. She wouldn't let him, no matter what the cost.

"InuYasha...I've got to go back again," she said firmly. He stood, and towered over her in disagreement.

"Like hell! There's no way you're back so soon, and besides you're not healed yet!"

"I know, I know," she sighed wearily. She knew that this conversation would have to take place. She took a deep breath before continuing, and exhaled. "I don't mean at this second. Once I'm better, and maybe at a less obvious time, I need to go and tell my mom what's...what's going on." she said uneasily.

She shifted against the wall she was currently sitting up against. She breathed in again, the stale air choking her lungs. She blew out in frustration, as she propped her hands on either side of her. Pushing up with a great effort, she tried to stand up, only to feel a familiar set of hands push her back down gently on her shoulders.

She glared at him, but he only shook his head in the negative.

"I want to go outside!" she whined. He didn't answer, only sat down to her right as he had been doing before. She slumped her shoulders in frustration and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to suffocate in here! The air's stale, and I haven't seen the sky in days! Either you help me out, or I'll do it myself."

He looked at her, and she glared back, a fiery determination in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and grudgingly stood up, before walking over to her and offering her his hand. She gladly accepted, minding her leg, as she began to maneuver herself into a position in which she could rise.

He helped pull her on her feet, and she only felt a twinge of pain in her leg. The herbs Kaede had been giving her over the course of the past few days had been helping her along amazingly. She often wondered if they were the base for some of the medicines in her own time.

She grabbed his forearm as she teetered slightly, using him as a brace. He released her grip on his arm, only momentarily to replace it with his opposite hand. He put the one she had been previously holding around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She smiled up at him thankfully, as they began to cross the floor to the main room slowly.

A delicious aroma filled the room, as the entered the main section of the hut. She noticed Kaede stirring a stew, while Sango polished her boomerang, Kilala at her side. Shippo was still sleeping, and Miroku...well Miroku looked plain bored. They noticed her presence and looked up at her. She smiled and nodded to them, as she made her way to the door with InuYasha's help.

"Kagome-chan," she heard Sango say. She stopped and turned; rather hopped; around to face her. "Do you really think you should be going outside? With such an injury and all..." a look of pity crossed her face, and Kagome felt a twinge of nostalgia. The sorries and the people with their false pity. She smiled sadly.

"I'm alright, Sango, really. And besides, InuYasha will be with me so I'll be fine," she replied.

Sango nodded, as she turned around and headed towards the door. She watched their retreating figures, as she leaned over to the monk beside her.

"I'm worried about Kagome," she whispered to Miroku, her hand cupped beside her mouth. He nodded solemnly, his eyes closed in thought. "I don't think she should go back. I don't like the idea of--URK!"

Her hand balled into a fist, as several veins began to pop on her forehand. A familiar hand was rubbing her backside, and she prayed to the Gods to give her strength.

.

.

Kagome entered the sunshine with InuYasha, a few steps away from the door of the hut. She closed her eyes and raised them towards the sky, relishing in the warmth of the sun. She breathed the clean air and a broad smile lit her face, the only true smile she's had in a while now.

She turned to smile at him, to find him already looking down at her. She blushed only slightly, as their eyes locked, and she found it unable to tear her own away. His eyes pierced her soul, his amber depths holding her fast to his gaze. Her heart sped when he began to slowly lower his head. She lifted her head, at the same speed, as the space between them slowly began to disappear. His eyes began to close, and she found herself doing the same. They were close...so close. She could feel his breath on her face, his warmth radiating onto her skin. Their lips were only centimetres away...

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!"

The both jumped apart, each with bright red faces, Kagome resembling a somewhat disappointed tomato. A fuming Sango exited the hut, her hands straight at her side, as she stormed away, tossing Hiraikotsu on her back. She looked ready to kill. Even Kagome was afraid, and she wasn't even in the line of fire!

Soon after, Miroku came running out of the hut, a bright red imprint on his cheek of Sango's fair hand. He held one arm out, his other holding his staff.

"Sango! Wait! It was all a misunderstanding!"

The women in question froze, as she slowly turned around. She turned and locked eyes with the priest, as fire began to swell around her.

'Man,' Kagome thought, _'If looks could kill...'_

"Misunderstanding?" she hissed, and Kagome found herself flinching backwards into the already cowering InuYasha. "_Misunderstanding_ ?!"

Kagome turned to InuYasha, and began to motion for them to back away...slowly...They began to inch away from the battle at hand. Kagome pitied Miroku, the target of Sango's anger. She knew it would happen one day, the day that Sango would get fed up and snap.

'Lord,' she prayed, _'Please protect Miroku. Though Sango wants to kill him, she'll miss him later.'_

InuYasha pulled her back with him a few steps, all the time their eyes on Sango, who now had a pitch black aura surrounding her. No, this did not look good indeed. Kagome looked to Miroku who was now shaking. She winced slightly. She couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

"Oh, you'll pay for it this time you...you...!!" Sango struggled to find words as smoke blew out her ears.

"You adorably sexy thing?" Miroku offered, the stupid grin back on his face. Heavens above, wasn't he even scared?

Wrong move. Kagome's eyes widened, InuYasha's eyes widened, and Sango now had several veins popping out of her forehead.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!!!" she screamed, as she ran at the now fleeing priest. She took the giant boomerang off her shoulder, and now held it in her hands, as she began swinging it madly at the retreating figure that was Miroku.

Her yells echoed in the distance, as their outlines slowly retreated into the surrounding area, until they were no longer visible. InuYasha and Kagome stood infront of the hut, having not moved at all, as sweatdrops formed on their foreheads.

"Well," Kagome said, "It was gonna happen sometime."

"Uh...yeah..." was all InuYasha said, as he stood in shock.

.

.

With InuYasha's help, they trudged through the forest and to the nearby stream. Kagome sat down on a rock above the water, dangling her feet into the cool liquid below, as she blew out her breath. InuYasha sat beside her, on his stomach, his hands propping up his head. She was going to try to start conversation, but she saw the pensive look on his face, and decided it would be best to leave it at a comfortable silence for now.

Minutes passed, and she became curious as to what he was thinking. Carefully, she turned herself around on the rock, then flipped her body over, so she was lying in the same position as he was. She watched the racing water below her, the sun glistening off the small waves.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" she asked, as her eyes followed the movements of a small fish below her.

"Nothing," he murmured, as he shifted slightly.

'Liar,' the voice in his head told him, _'you were thinking about her. About how it would feel to have her lips on yours, like you almost did.'_

****

'Shut it!'

'You can deny it all you want,' it echoed. He growled inaudibly.

****

'Leave me alone. Jeez, you're annoying...'

'Aww, come on...You know you wannnnnnt it!'

He dropped his finger into the water below as a distraction as his thoughts slowly began to waver, focusing on the ripples in the water around it. He felt someone watching him, and chanced a glance beside him to see Kagome watching him, frowning slightly.

"You're thinking about something," she said, "I can tell."

He grunted in response, as she conceded, knowing that she wouldn't get any information out of him.

"Ne, InuYasha...thanks again. About my dad and all...I really appreciate you being there, and still helping me now," she turned to him and gave him a beaming smile, as his heart skipped a beat.

"Sure," he replied, as they once again fell into silence.

"You know," her voice broke through the air, soft yet clear. "Sometimes I wonder why exactly I went in the wellhouse that day. Why Buyo suddenly decided to become adventurous that exact moment. Did you ever think about what would happen if things were different?"

"Different how?" he asked.

She rolled back over to her stomach, crossing her arms infront of her, using them like a pillow.

"Well imagine Onigumo never existed. He died long before he met Kikyo, and Naraku never came to be. Would I still carry the jewel inside my body, and be able to travel through the times?" She paused momentarily, "Would I still meet you?"

He swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. The entire situation was bittersweet. From the very beginning, it had been a pretty trying ordeal. Naraku tricking him and Kikyo into hating and deceiving eachother, him being pinned to the Goshinboku for fifty years, as she died, taking the jewel with her. The loss of his first love had, granted, been hard on him. And now he found himself loving again. The pain he had gone through to get to the happiness, and still old memories haunted him.

But in the end, without a doubt, he could say he had never been happier. If all their problems disappeared, if Kikyo finally found peace, if Naraku was destroyed, and now if Kagome's father was taken care of, there was no ounce of hesitation that he would claim her as his own.

"We were brought together for a reason," he said, "to restore the pieces of the jewel. But, while doing that, we've made some friends that I gotta admit, I enjoy being and having around. Before you opened me up to the world again, I thought I would never be able to laugh or smile again." he said, as he turned his head to look at her, her eyes locking with his as he spoke.

"You saved me Kagome, from myself. You opened my heart, showed me how to care and worry for others, and how to be myself. You're the first person I met who truly accepted me for who I was, hands down. You never judged me the first time you saw me, and I'm afraid that now you know me well enough that when you do judge and point things out to me, that you're right."

She smiled, as she turned on her side, taking his hand in her own and squeezing it. "I care for you for who you are. I don't care for your human side, or demon side separately, or see one as more important than the other. They both make up who you are, both outside, and inside." She brought their hands to where his heart was and pressed lightly.

He carefully pulled her into a warm hug, as she curled up into his chest. "I will always be by your side, InuYasha, no matter what anybody does or says. You can always trust me to be there."

He held her tight to him, as her eyes closed. He rested his head atop hers, as he whispered softly, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Arigatou, Kagome."

.

.

Gahhhh....finally...another chapter up...shew...

Anywho, incase anybody's interested, S.o.G. will have a chapter 20 coming up pretty soon, within the next two days, again I apologize for the long wait.

Thanks to all who have been supporting me from the beginning and still continue to do so.

Please R&R, constructive criticism is greatly welcomed and appreciated! (But please, no flames TT)

Thanks to all!

Luv yaz!

Moshi


	7. Forgive Me

Yay! Another chapter!

It's time I sent out some thanks to reviewers, it's way overdue..sorry!:

Adrian Winter: Thanks! I'm glad I'm updating too! ..aww..thanks for making this one of your faves!

Fiery Demon Fox: Thank you!

Tsuna Arashi: Thanks!

Patriotic Puppy: Thanks for reviewing so much, in other stories too! I really appreciate it! Hehe, yeah, gotta have those cute fluffy moments!

remix-69er: Thank you!

Sapphire767: Aw! Thank you! I'm glad that people are enjoying my story, and yes, I shall continue to update quickly as best as possible!

THE FILLER BUNNY: I agree, finals suck, but now I'm done! Haha! Anywho, thanks for the review, and for complimenting my story!

megz: Haha! Thanks! Yes, EQAO sucks, but I did good enough to get exempted from my final math exam, so I got last Wednesday off! w00t w00t! runs around in circles. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I'll be making up for that over the break. Thanks for your reviews!

Cindy: Wow! Thanks so much! I'm glad I could provide that level of realism for you! I'm so happy that readers are having fun with the stories that everybody on this site does such good jobs on!

blackcats of the moon: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

Munkey-Buddy: Hehe..yes, a little suspense is always good..I like to keep you guys guessing .--

Stars Came Out: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Mini Nicka: Yeah, he's pretty mean..o.O..but everything'll be fine in the end! Thanks for reviewing!

DBZGirl202: Hehe, yeah, I think her dad may have to be beaten up..the scum..but I'm not revealing anything yet! Haha.._runs away_...

Thanks to all who have reviewed, for your support and awesome comments! It means a lot to me, and other authors out there, so thank you for taking the time to show how you love stories! XD

Now, the next chappie! =D

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 7: Forgive Me

.

.

A few months had passed, and Kagome's leg had slowly made it's way down the path of recovery. About two weeks ago, she had been able to apply some pressure on it, and now she was walking, limping slightly, but walking all the same. All that remained of the memory, was a small oval shaped scar on her right calf.

She sat on the same rock she had with InuYasha weeks ago, her legs dangling aimlessly into the cool waters below. Mid summer was approaching, and the temperature had begun to rise dramatically. She had been forced to borrow some clothes from Kaede and the village women, since she hadn't been back to get fresh ones. She missed her home, true enough, but she didn't miss the sense of insecurity and vulnerability that now smothered it like a dark veil.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see InuYasha standing amidst the trees, smiling slightly. She beamed, as she turned and jogged lightly to him, before walking with him side by side to the village, as beams of summer light shone through the foliage around them in heavenly rays.

.

.

Stepping over a log, Kagome found herself deep in thought. She needed to go back soon, whether she liked it or not. But it had to be done. She needed to let her mother that she would be staying here until her father left, or at least she could steadily avoid him. InuYasha had already assured her numerous times that her staying here from large amounts of time would be no problem. Since they had taken the past month and a bit off due to her injury, their relationship had blossomed. Walking through the forest, playing, talking. She felt that she was closer to him now than ever, every time she was with him her heart pounded, yet she didn't find it awkward. She loved every moment she spent with him.

Returning to the problem at hand, she decided she better bring up the subject now while they still had some privacy away from the rest of the group.

"I think I should return to my time quickly. It's been awhile, and I'm sure that my mother is worrying...I won't stay long, believe me, I'll come back quickly. If...that's alright with you guys I mean, I feel such a nuinsance." She smiled lightly and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I already told you, you're welcome here for as long as you want. And it's kind of...nice...to have you around."

She blinked and turned her head to view him. His face was slightly pink, and she smiled. Looping her arm around his, she rested her head on his shoulder, as he drifted closer to her. She didn't speak, neither did he, both afraid words would ruin the serene peace of the moment, as they continued towards the village.

.

.

Throwing numerous things that were still valuable and still functioned into her torn up bag, she glanced around the small room they had built onto Kaede's hut. Since she had planned on staying longer, the guys and occasionally Sango, had torn down a space in one of Kaede's walls, and added on another room for her to call her own. They had also, with Kaede's permission, added another room opposite hers for Miroku and Sango, as well as Kilala. Shippo slept with her in her room, as did InuYasha occasionally, more often than not, for which she was grateful for. When he was with her, she felt safe, as she had realized a while ago.

Deciding that she had packed everything she needed, she slung the now lighter bag over her shoulder and walked through her door to the main room. Waving and smiling to each of them, bidding her goodbyes promising to return soon, she exited and found InuYasha leaning against the side of the hut. His ears swiveled at the sound of her prescence, and he pushed off using his body, his arms remaining crossed, as she smiled. They set off towards the well, as Kagome found an increasing amount of nervousness settle in her stomach.

As the old well came into view in the small clearing, she turned and stood infront of InuYasha. Smiling her thanks, she turned to walk to the well, when she heard him follow. Stopping, she turned around and sighed, knowing that this would have to happen.

"I think I need to go alone this time," she said, as she saw his mouth drop in disbelief.

"No way! You're not going alone, we already had this conversation! I'm never leaving your side again!" He blushed slightly, as the last words escaped his mouth. She smiled beautifully, as he fumbled for words. She raised a hand for silence, and he gave up.

"I remember his schedule, and if I remember correctly..." she trailed off, checking her watch for the date and time, "today is Thursday. Which means that he won't be home from work until around five, and seeing as it is only noon now, there shouldn't be much of a problem. And besides, mom is home alone on Fridays, Sota's at school, and jii-chan goes to a community centre to socialize."

He opened his mouth to protest, but shut it, his ears drooping slightly. She beamed at him, as he reluctantly agreed. She clasped her hands behind her back as she continued.

"And don't come back for me either, if I'm late. For all I know, he could be gone by now. I mean, it has been over a month. I promise, that if anything goes wrong, I'll return, ok?"

He nodded, and she smiled once more.

"Oh, and InuYasha?" he turned his head to face her, as she smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything." Leaning up to his height on her toes, she gently kissed his cheek. She pulled away, as he blushed, her as well, but only slightly. Turning, she waved goodbye, as she crossed the distance between her and the well, jumping in into the future.

InuYasha stood in the clearing as his heart raced. His hand slowly went up to his cheek as he touched it softly, a small smile lighting up his face.

.

.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well. Carefully checking her surroundings, she once more crossed the path between the wellhouse and the main house. Opening the door, she check for any signs of his prescence, shoes, coats, etc. Seeing none, she breathed out silently, as she entered the kitchen where her mother sat. Her head was lowered, as a cup of apparantly cold coffee was cradled in her shaking hands.

Dropping her bag with a muffled landing, she walked over to her and gently placed her hand on her arm. Her mother's head shot up, as her eyes opened wide. Jumping out of her chair, she grabbed her daughter in a fierce embrace. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes, as she lowered her head onto her mother's shoulder. Her mother weapt into her shirt, as she held her close. She had truly missed this place, her home. And although she couldn't deny it was good to be back, she knew, and felt, that she had to be elsewhere.

.

.

Standing at the counter, Ms. Higurashi put the coffee maker on. She sighed and placed her hands on the counter, leaning all her weight onto them, making her shoulder blades roll forward.

"Why were you gone for so long, Kagome? Why did you leave?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, but Kagome heard her loud and clear. Swallowing, she let out a breath before responding.

"I needed to get out. You and I both know what will happen if _he_ continues to stay here. He's a danger to us all, and as long as he stays, I won't."

Her mother slumped forward, before turning and fixing her with a cold glare.

"He loves us all, and that's all he can do. It's not his fault that he can't control his temper, he tries his best!"

"That's a lie and you know it! He's abusive, he's dangerous, and he sure as hell doesn't care for us as much as he's convinced you he does!"

Her mother blanched, as her head lowered slightly.

"What do you expect me to do? I don't have the power to kick him out, he's your father. He owns this house as much as I do, and he's still related to you."

"To my great dismay," she snapped, as her mother closed her eyes and sighed. The coffee pot beeped, signalling it had steeped long enough. She turned and began fixing the mugs, pulling down jars of sugar and cream. She poured the hot liquid into two cups, as she began to stir it slightly, picking up the cream.

Kagome sighed. "Look, we both know that he needs to leave. If he doesn't, who knows what kind of hell he'll put us through. It may be late for me," she said icily, to which her mother froze momentarily, before resuming stirring the cream into the tea, "but do you really want to sit by and watch it happen to Sota? Is that really what you want?!"

Her mother slammed her hands down on the counter, turning to face her. "No, that's not what I want! I don't want any of this! There are times when I wish I had never met your father, and that he had just died or gone off some where with yet another woman! I despise him, yes, but I also love him Kagome! The one who's deep inside, past the cold and cruel barriers! As soon as you see the true him, you'll understand as well."

"I'm not going to stay long enough to see the true him! I'm not sure if you understand, mother, but keeping me here by force is condemning me to my own death. I'm going to stay in the past for as long as it takes. There are people there who _care_ for me! And I'm not going to give that up because you believe that after ten years, that man I regrettedly know as my father will change."

Her mother stood at the counter, as she seemingly calmly added spoonfuls of sugar. Her front hidden to her daughter, she slipped a small vial from her sleeve, as she unscrewed it and added a clear powder to her daughter's tea. Stirring it, she brought both cups to the table, offering the drugged one to Kagome, as she sat in the seat at the front of the table, Kagome on her left. She hunched over wearily as she sighed.

"I can not change your decision, Kagome. You have always done what you wanted, and for as long as I have been your mother, I know that has been a true gift at times, but yet a curse." Kagome took a sip of her tea, as her mother averted her eyes in shame. "I'm trying to help you, Kagome, to help you create a relationship with your father. Whether you believe it or not, no matter what he does he truly does love you and Sota. Please try to understand. He doesn't mean you any physical harm!"

Kagome stood abruptly, as anger raged inside her. Her chair flew backwards, tipping over and landing on the floor with a crash. Her hands slammed down on the table wildly, as both cups spilled.

"_Meant no physical harm_?! Like hell! You've seen what he's done to me. When I was young, alone and scared, you didn't do anything because you were too scared to dare challenge him. _You_ were scared. I was the one who suffered! I suffered not only by his hand, but by your lack of dignity and love! Were you there when he insulted me? Were you there when he hit me without a second thought or care? Were you there when he shot me?!"

Pulling the chair onto its legs abruptly, she stomped her leg ontop and lifted her pant leg, revealing the oval scar. Her mother visibly paled.

Bringing her foot back down the ground with a stomp, she kicked the chair as it skidded across the floor, crashing with the cupboards. She turned to her mother, as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"There are people I've found that love me. They _care_ for me, mama. Staying here kills me inside, and I pray to God every day that someday we will be able to live in peace and without fear, that my brother won't have to go through what I experienced for so long."

The tears began to build, clouding her vision slightly, as she became hysterical.

"In that time, we sacrifice everything for eachother! We risk our lives for eachother! We would _die_ for eachother! And that is more than I can say for here. InuYasha has sworn to always protect me, and just recently he showed me how dead serious he was. I truly thank the Gods for every day I spend with him, and the day he came into my life. Whenever I'm with him I'm safe. So many times he has risked his life for me, that I feel that I'm forever in his debt. But every day that I'm with him, he tells me how much he appreciates that I'm there by his side. And just knowing that my being alive has changed _one person's life_, is worth more than anything you'll ever know. There is where I belong, by his side, and there is where I'll stay."

Her mother said nothing, only kept her eyes down. When she spoke, her voice was shaky. "I can never hold you back from what you want to do Kagome," she said, as Kagome found it suddenly hard to hear, her vision blurring more every moment. "But I pray that you can forgive me this time for being foolish. For thinking that I could help you so badly, that I was willing to ignore the fact that you were hut. Forgive me."

Kagome's eyes closed, as everything around her faded into black. She fell to the floor, as her head connected with the solid tile beneath.

Her mother sat at the table, as she dropped her head onto the table, her forehead connecting with a small thud. Her shoulders shook, as she whispered to her daughter, knowing now that nothing would be the same.

"Forgive me..."

.

.

Kagome awoke several hours later, judging by the streams of moonlight shining through her window. She groaned, as the back of her head began to scream in agony. She rubbed it lightly, the action not helping to subside the plain at all, but at least she had something to do.

Slowly rising from her bed, she took in her surroundings. Sure, it was nothing new about it, but her room now fell host to a certain..._emptiness_...

Getting up slowly, she walked to her door and placed her hand on the knob. Turning it slowly to the right, she was shocked to find that it froze in spot. She turned it again, but again it refused to move. She shook it lightly, and came to the unfortunate conclusion that it was locked. They had replaced her handle with one they could lock from the outside. Anger built up inside her.

Huffing, she walked across the floor to her window, and tried to open it, but found that it too was locked. Inspecting the joints, she found one had a keyhole. She shook the window with frustration, the pane rattling but refusing the break. She slammed her hands against it, as the glass shook once more. She slid down to the ground beneath it, her hands trailing from angry fists, opening so bare palms slid down the cool night's glass.

Burying her hands in her face she sat in cold silence, as she curled her feet up underneath her. She was trapped, like a rat in a cage, nothing she could do. She was forced to sit here and await for whatever he planned to do to her happen. She was helpless, unable to control her own fate and life, as she sat in the darkness.

Her head rolled to one side, resting on her knees, as she brought them up to her chest. Her eyes remained open, yet unseeing as she prayed. She prayed for strength, for hope and for a way out of this confinement. She also prayed that someone would come and save her from this nightmare she called life.

Her eyes welled up with tears, as she swallowed. Closing her eyes, a small tear ran down the side of her face, its crystal light shining in the moon's beams.

'Please, InuYasha, come for me soon...'

.

.

Yay! Another chapter done!

Another to come soon, as soon as I update on other stories..possibly sooner, seeing as I have no sense of deadlines, order of importance and such. ;;;;;

Anywho, please R&R, and let me know what you think! Thanks again to all!

Luv yaz!

Moshi


	8. Everybody's Fool

Don't have much to say...o.O

So here's the next chapter!

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 8: Everybody's Fool

.

.

At some point last night, Kagome had crawled into her bed, miserable. So in the morning when she woke up, the sun shone through her now locked window into her eyes. She grumbled, and rolled over, burying her head under her pillow, as she sighed in contentment.

Twenty minutes later, a shrill rang awoke her from her sleep, as she rolled over, and blindly palmed her bedside table for the offensive instrument. As minutes passed, she became increasingly frustrated, to the point that she sat up, the pillow flying off her face onto her lap, grabbed the alarm clock and flung it at the wall. It collided, as many pieces broke off, as it fell and landed on the ground below.

Satisfied, she grabbed the pillow, rolled back over, and pursued sleep once more. A few minutes later, just as she was about to fall asleep, a soft knock on the door woke her up again.

"What do you want?!" she snapped, more bitter than she meant to.

Her mother's shaky voice resounded through the door. "You have to get up to go to school. I'll see you in the kitchen...breakfast will be ready soon."

She listened as her footsteps echoed down the hall, as she sat up in bed, the previous day's events coming to her at full force. "What if I don't want to go to school?" she shot, at nobody in particular. She sighed sadly, as she stood and walked to her window. The birds outside flew and sang, as she barely made out their voices.

She leaned against the ledge, as she observed through locked glass, the wonder it was to be free and fly away. How she longed to smell the fresh air once more, to be able to live without fear or pain. To be able to run away from all her problems. She lowered her head for a few seconds, before she sullenly lifted it, trudging to her closet to retrieve her uniform, before changing and heading out the now unlocked door to the kitchen.

.

.

She watched her step as she entered the kitchen, the tantalizing smell of eggs floating through the air. She glanced around, over her shoulder, and in every direction a few times, continuing to do so at intervals. Sitting down at the table, she stiffened in alert, as she prepared to run at a moment's notice.

Her mother obviously noticed, as she sighed and placed her food infront of her. Kagome looked up at her, as hurt and anger shone through her eyes, but her mother only turned away sadly, cleaning up, then leaving the kitchen.

.

.

Placing her plates on the counter, she picked up her bag that she had packed the previous night with clothes and other necessities. If she could help it, she wouldn't even be going to school today. She had other ideas in mind.

Carefully, silently, walkng up to the door she slipped on her shoes. Glancing around once more, she walked out the door, and slid along the house wall. Reaching the corner, she carefully surveyed the yard, before taking a step into the open. She waited, and when noe response came, she swiftly made her way across the yard.

She ran past Goshinboku when she heard a cold voice break through the peaceful silence.

"Where are you going, Kagome?"

She froze, as her heart ceased beating. Turning slowly, she saw her father leaning in the shade of the tree, watching her, like always. Swallowing she turned to him, careful to not make eye contact.

"I was going to clean the wellhouse before I left. It gets pretty dirty in there."

Her father said nothing, only continued to watch her with cold, calculating eyes. He stepped away from the tree, and stopped at the small gate surrounding it. Stepping over, he entered the sunlight, as she froze to her spot. He walked forward more, stopping so only a few feet were between them.

"I don't know what goes on in there," he said his voice empty and cold, only loud enough for them to hear, "But I will have no more of you entering that hut. Understood?" His voice trailed off, low and serious. She swallowed and nodded nervously.

Backing up, she turned and ran, past the house and down the front steps. Fighting back tears, she turned the corner at the bottom of the steps, as she ran down the street. But she didn't head towards school, rather she found herself aimlessly lost. She looked around for something she recognized but soon gave up. Finding a small park, she sat down under one of the trees. Curling up, she placed her head in her hands, as a few tears silently fell into her palms.

.

.

Glancing at her watch, she found that they would be finished school in about ten minutes. Sighing, she slowly stood, stretching out her stiff muscles. She breathed out, as she began walking towards a main street, hoping to find directions.

She had been thinking about the situation and it wasn't too hopeful. Now with her father watching her _and_ the wellhouse, it was pretty much out of the question that she try to return to the past. Her only hope was that InuYasha would come soon and help her.

Standing at a crosswalk, she continued to venture until she recognized the name of a street. Smiling a little, she began heading home and towards her prison once more.

.

.

Entering the house, she didn't even bother to call out that she was home. Like anybody would care anyways. Her brother sat in the kitchen, and looked up at her as she walked past. Smiling, she ruffled his hair affectionately, as she ascended the stairs to her room.

Walking down the hallway, she found her mother standing opposite her, as she came to a stop, the door between them. She said nothing, her head low, as Kagome bitterly opened the door to her room.

"I'm sorry..." she said, as she began to lock the door, Kagome in the doorway.

"You're not sorry," she replied, as her mother placed the key in her pocket. "You're sorry for yourself."

Her mother closed the door, as kagome threw her bag against the wall. Falling on her bed, she lay head down, as she waited for tears. But they never came. Her body was null of emotion. She had nothing to hope for, nothing to wish for. She had nothing she could care about. Sighing, she rolled onto her side, as she closed her eyes. Immediately, memories and visions of InuYasha came, and her face softened.

Sitting up, she placed her hands on either side of her on the bed. Her head hung down, as she sat in silence. Raising it, she looked out the window, and to the eternal blue skies. She sighed once more, as her face became desperate. Her eyes eminated sorrow, as she spoke quietly.

"InuYasha...will you come for me?"

.

.

InuYasha sat in the Goshinboku back in the Feudal Era. His arms were crossed, as he rested in one of the high up branches. Opening his eyes, he looked once more to the well. Ever since she had left, he had had a bad feeling about it. So, he had never moved from his spot, always waiting for her return.

His mind raced with all the horrible possibilities, as he roughly shook them out. He promised her that nothing bad would ever happen to her again, and he wasn't ready to let her down.

He knew that she had told him to wait, but he couldn't stand the thought of her being away from him, now more than ever. Blowing out his bangs, he repositioned himself on his branch. Watching intently, the old well below, he resolved that tonight he would visit her no matter what she said.

.

.

Kagome sat in her room, as night slowly approached. She had apparantly lowered her trust status even more, since now she was confined to her room whenever she wasn't at school. Meals were slipped to her at the appropriate times, coming to be retrieved twenty minutes after.

Everything had become dark and dreary. She had been like this once, a long time ago. Severe depression had taken over, as her mother had once desperately scrambled for lies to explain her diagnosis.

But as much as she wanted people to know, she couldn't say anything. Everything was too great in their world. In fact, it was so good, you would think people might've actually been suspicious.

-----

Perfect by nature,

Icons of self indulgence.

Just what we need,

More lies about a world, that

-----

Everywhere she had turned before had left her alone once more, with new bruises and scars as reminders of what would happen if she ever tried to find happiness. She had then been able to put up a barrier around herself. Block out the world. She had gotten so good, that nobody had ever questioned her or her family. But deep down, she wished they had.

-----

Never was and never will be,

Have you no shame, don't you see me.

You know you've got everybody fooled.

-----

She sat on her floor, as small drafts leaked through her window. Her feet were curled under her, as her head was hunched forward. It was always made sure that she would never speak up. If the thought even ran through her head, somehow he knew. And she payed. Cold and alone when she was young, she often felt close to death.

-----

Look here she comes now,

Bow down and stare in wonder.

Oh how we love you,

No flaws when you're pretending.

But now I know, she

-----

Her head raised slowly in the moonlight, as a new realization dawned on her. As she had remembered so many times before, now she wasn't alone. She wouldn't have to face him this time by herself. Maybe there was still hope yet.

-----

Never was and never will be,

You don't know how you've betrayed me.

And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

-----

There was a time, when deep inside her heart, she had truly believed that he still loved her. But now she knew that he didn't. If he did, wouldn't an ounce, a shred of his soul actually wake, and tell him that what he did was wrong? And what he still continues to do? Controlling her life by fear and pain, forcing her into creating a happy family, rather than it being there naturally.

-----

Without the mask where will you hide?

Can't find yourself, lost in your lie.

-----

She wasn't afraid of him anymore. She wouldn't be. Standing, she walked to the window, as she looked out to the crescent moon.

-----

I know the truth now,

I know who you are.

And I don't love you anymore.

-----

Sighing, she turned, as she walked back to her bed, and sat on the edge. No longer will she be the tool for his perversion. Resting on the edge, she looked at the ground. This time, she would stand up to him. There was nothing he could say this time that could hurt her like he had before. Insults, lies, she knew the truth now, so unlike when she was young. He knew nothing about her now, there was nothing that could truly hurt her anymore from his mouth _or_ hands.

-----

It never was and never will be,

You're not real and you can't save me.

Somehow now, you're everybody's fool.

-----

This time, in the end, he would be the one running.

.

.

Ooooh..cliffie!! ..yes i'm evil hehehe..

Let me know what you think! R&R please!

Thanks to all for their support!

Luv yaz!

Moshi


	9. Stolen Joy

Thanks to all for the reviews! Sorry, I've been updating this one more than the others, but I'm in to it right now, which is important for the creative juices if you know what I mean...--...plus i'm experiencing major mental block...

Anywho, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 9: Stolen Joy

.

.

InuYasha jumped out of the well in the silent night. Opening the door without a sound, he looked around before crossing the yard. Jumping into the tree he always did when approaching her window, he saw her sitting, curled up on the bed. He could tell she was awake, from the speed of her breathing.

Going to the window, he pulled on the latch, and gently pushed forward. But what he found shocked him. It was locked.

.

.

Kagome sat curled up on her bed. The cold of night had come awhile ago, but she hadn't bothered with covers, not feeling in the mood to move at all. So she lay in the same spot, never moving. Her mind worked overtime in the dark, as she remained deep in thought.

A sudden rattle of her window woke her up, and she shot up on her bed. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. The familiar amber eyes, silver hair and dog ears, the red haori, and his face. She dashed off her bed and to the window, pressing her hands against it on either side of her face.

She saw that he understood it was locked, and her eyes widened, as she began making finger pointing motions towards the small keyhole on the side. He nodded in understanding, and she backed away as he began punching the small metal piece on the other side of the window. Less than a minute later, a fairly loud snap resounded through the air. The window flew open, and no later than he stepped in, Kagome threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly as tears raced down her face.

"I thought you would never come," she whispered shakily, as more tears ran down her face, "I thought you would never come for me. I was trapped."

She felt him place his hands on her back, and pull her close. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder, as he held him to her.

"I'd always come for you, no matter what." he whispered back, as her tears subsided.

She broke the hug, though still keeping her arms around his waist, as his hands remained on her as well. She looked up into his eyes, as he watched her, and she spoke.

"He knows there's something going on with the well. He forbid me to go to the wellhouse, and I couldn't come back. They locked me in my room for every moment of the day, even during meals. I couldn't get out to escape, I couldn't come back."

He stroked her back, as he pulled her close to him again, shocking her a bit. He rubbed in soothing motions, as he spoke softly for only her to hear.

"I'm here for you. I told you I'd never let anything happen to you, and that's not about to change. You're safe with me."

Her eyes opened wide at his words, and she stepped back to look at him, before smiling and jumping into his arms again. She held him close, never wanting to let go. She had been so full of despair earlier, and now she felt like nothing could ever harm her once more. She felt safe, and that there truly was a way to overcome this roadblock in her life.

A loud knock on the door echoed through the room, as she froze in his arms. He held her closer to him, as a low growl escaped his throat. She turned in his arms, as they both watched the door. Her father's voice resonated through the night air, as she gasped, grasping his shirt in her hands, unconsciously moving closer into his chest.

"Is everything alright Kagome? I heard something break...like the lock on your window. You aren't trying to escape are you? You know the punishment."

InuYasha's growl steadily increased, still not loud enough for her father to hear, but Kagome could feel and hear it all too well. She opened her clenched hands, and placed her palm on his chest. She looked up at him, as he finally looked down to meet her eyes. She shook her head, and raised a finger to her lips in silence, before turning once more to the door.

"Everything's fine. I found a burglar at my window, but I seemed to scare him off when I woke up."

She paused, as they waited for an answer.

"Let me in, I want to check your window."

She froze, as she swallowed. Turning to InuYasha in his arms, she slowly, sadly nodded her head in the negative. His eyes widened as he silently questioned her motives. She broke from his embrace, and gently pushed her hands on his chest, leading him towards the window.

"You have to leave," she whispered sadly. His expression turned to shock as he waited for her to urgently explain. "If he finds you here, he might harm you. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt because of me."

He put one foot on the window ledge, as the other remained on the floor. His hand held the window, as he looked at her with sad and desperate eyes.

"Come with me," he whispered, never breaking her gaze. "Come with me to the past. You don't have to stay."

A loud knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Kagome, let me in!"

"Coming!" she called, as she turned to him, her eyes locking with his once more.

"He knows there's something with the well. If he destroys it, I'll never be able to see you again! Please...you must leave..." she whispered, as his hand slowly rose to take her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his own.

"I'll come back for you," he whispered with an emotion in his voice that Kagome didn't recognize.

Her body froze, as his head leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes, as their lips touched softly. She pushed against him a bit more, still holding the essence of a tender kiss. He broke away, and looked her in the eye, before jumping out the window and heading towards the wellhouse.

Kagome stood, watching his retreating figure as it dashed into the small building, the door closing behind it. Her tongue tentatively reached out and licked her lips, as her father knocked again, more forcefully. Pushing her emotions down, she turned and walked to the door, resting her hand on the doorknob, as she calmed her racing heart.

.

.

The next morning, everything seemed brighter. The sun shone through her window more beautifully than usual, the birds sang more gracefully. The wind flew through her hair, cherry blossoms falling around her as she walked down the steps of the shrine. She had avoided her father that morning. Not that anything could ruin her mood now. She was on top of the world.

Reaching the bottom, she twirled once, before setting off to school, a slight bounce in her step. She looked up to the heavens above, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. Last night had no doubt been the best of her life.

She closed her eyes, as she held her hands over her heart, a smile on her face. The feel of his lips on her own, the warmth that radiated through her body. The way his eyes pierced her own, with a vow that words could not express. Squeezing her hands in tight fists, she squeezed her eyes shut as she smiled brightly.

Suppressing a scream of joy, she hurried quickly to school, her future looking brighter than ever.

.

.

School had gone by dreadfully slow. At least in between the times she was daydreaming. Sighing, she trudged her heavy backpack home. The teachers had really layed on the homework, due to her month and something absent. But, whenever she thought about InuYasha, her mood always got better. A smile coming to her face, she headed home once more.

.

.

Entering the house, she dragged her back up the stairs, dropping it down against one of the walls in her room. Breathing out, she flopped on her bed, tired from the work. A small knock on the door caused her to lift her head, as she found her mother...and father...standing in the doorway. She tensed, as she sat up, curling her legs underneath her in a defensive position.

Her mom spoke, her voice quiet and shaky. "Honey?...There's something we need to...talk about."

(AN: I should leave it here..just to torture u guys XD...but then what kind of authoress would I be? I'll continue this time )

.

.

Kagome lay on her bed, her face in the pillow as she sobbed, the material damp. The tears wouldn't stop coming, it seemed as they could never all leave. She rolled her head to the side, and hissed in pain, instantly recoiling from the position. Hot tears trailed down her face, burning the tainted skin.

-----

"Kagome...It's our decision that...well, we're moving." Her mother gauged her reaction, as she froze, her mouth and eyes wide open. Her father sat still, watching her as her reaction became one of pure horror.

"What?!" she screamed, jumping off the bed. She stood, her hand fisted at her side, the other curled up in a tight ball. Her face portrayed anger, as she fumed. "What are you talking about, we're moving?! I've lived here all my life! Why now?!"

"Your father and I think that it's time for a new home," she whispered. Rage built up inside her, as she shook with fury. Why, why_, did they want to ruin her life. It was like she was never allowed happiness. As soon as she found joy, he rushed to take it away from her._

"But what about the shrine? It's been in the family for generations! You can't just leave it now!"

Her mother lowered her head, as she spoke softly. "Your father-"

Kagome cut her off, disgusted at her mother's cowardice. "Since when has he ever cared about this family!" The man in question stood abruptly, a dark look on his face. She didn't care, she kept on speaking. "Where was he for the past eight years of our life? Where was he?! Why the hell do you think he wants to move? He wants to take away our happiness! Our home!"

A hand came crashing along her face, and she fell to the ground from the impact. Her father stood over her, as her mother backed away in horror. Kagome lay on the ground, her head pounding from the fall. He brought his foot into her side, and she cried out in pain, instinctively clutching her ribs. She shook on the floor below him as he hissed.

"How dare you question my motives. I didn't ask if you cared, or what you think of the matter. We are_ moving, whether you like it or not. It's your choice to as whether we do this the easy way, or the hard way."_

She brought her eyes to meet his, as her jaw trembled in anger. She bit her tongue as she glared at him, no longer afraid. But inside, her heart was shattered.

He turned and left the room as her mother remained glued to the spot, her eyes paled in horror. She extended a hand towards her, but she gave her a dark glare. Whispering loud enough for her to hear, she spoke,

"So now you offer me a hand? It wasn't good enough then, it sure as hell isn't good enough now." Her eyes blazed with fury, as her mother quickly withdrew. She exited the room, her head low, as she closed the door behind her.

-----

Kagome sat up carefully, her side screaming in protest. It was sundown, which meant that hopefully InuYasha would be coming soon. How she longed to leave, to be able to escape from this world of terror. But her father's voice rang loud in her head.

'I know that there's something going on. The next time you think of leaving, don't even try. If you leave, your mother will suffer. Your brother will suffer. Will you be able to live, knowing that your freedom cost the lives of two other people?'

She shuddered, as she held herself tight. More tears escaped her. They were leaving tomorrow afternoon, Kagome and her brother receiving the day off. Apparently, Sota had reacted the same way she had, a little less violent, but the same nonetheless. She lowered her head, her eyes shielded by her bangs.

When they leave, the shrine would officially become government property. A keeper would tend to it every week or so, and nothing would be torn down and replaced. At first, her initial reaction that the well would remain intact was one of pure elation. But then, she found that it would be sealed, talismans and ofudas would be ritually placed, carefully sealing any spirits from entering their world. Her heart had shattered, as her stomach had dropped.

A tear slid down her face, as she realized that tonight would be the last time she would ever be able to see InuYasha. Her body shook with suppressed sobs. It couldn't be that final, could it? Never was an awfully long time...

More tears poured over once more, as she shook on her bed, her cries resounding softly through the air. Didn't they care? Didn't they care at all? That their daughter was in such agony?

The new house was downtown, closer to the school, but it still seemed miles away to her. Miles away from her friends, from her true home...from InuYasha. Her head lifted slowly, as a tear slid down her coloured cheek. Her eyes fell, as she knew there was no escape from what the future held for her. She was trapped, without any hope of happiness.

.

.

She lay awake, awaiting his return. The tears had ceased flowing a few hours ago, but she still felt miserable inside. Tonight she would have to say goodbye. She forced herself to stop thinking about such sad thoughts, as she remembered the fun times she had had with them all.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala...they had had some pretty interesting times. She remembered the first time they met Miroku. He had hijacked her bike, and tried to steal her as well. She smiled sadly as she remembered how him and InuYasha had fought and survived against his kazaana.

And then there was Sango. She had tried to kill InuYasha as well. It seemed they all had tried to maim each other in some form the first time they met. She sighed, realizing she'd never see the day that Miroku and Sango finally got a clue and became a couple. Also, that she'd never have a chance to be with InuYasha...

She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the tears. Her hands covered her eyes, as she slowly sat up on her bed. She leaned over as best she could, her side in great pain, as she rested her elbows on her thighs. Leaning her head into her hand, she sat in miserable silence.

Her head shot up, as a soft knock on the window brought her back to reality. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, as she swallowed around the lump in her throat. Standing shakily, she approached the window.

.

.

Teehee...cliffie! ....don't kill me!..._runs away from screaming reviewers_...

STOP! Ahhh!...Wait! If you kill me, how will you get another chapter?

Reviewers pause in thought...before walking away giving warning glares...

SHEW...that was scary...another chapter will come soon, I promise!

Please R&R, let me know what you think! Thanks to all!

Luv yaz! .--

Moshi


	10. Taking the Next Step

Wow...is it really chapter ten _already_?! Woah...hehe...o.O

Anywho, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 10: Taking the Next Step

.

.

Her shaking fingers opened the window, the lock now destroyed, and seeing as they wouldn't be around much longer, they hadn't spent the money on replacing it. He stepped into the room, her retreating back to give him space, as she kept her head low.

"Kagome?" he whispered, his voice confused. She raised her head, as a tear slid down her cheek. She swallowed, as her eyes and jaw trembled slightly. He frowned, as his hand raised and wiped it away. His hand turned, so her cheek was resting against his palm. She nuzzled her face against it, her head angling to the side.

She opened her eyes, when she felt his gaze upon her. She saw him staring at her face, his mouth open slightly, as his eyes narrowed in anger. She followed his gaze to the opposite side of her face. She gasped, as she realized what he was looking at. She brought her right hand up to her face to shield it, but he caught it with his own, as he gently turned her so her cheek shone in the moonlight.

His face turned to one of sadness, as he released her hand, and brought his to her face, gently rubbing around the bruise. She fought back tears, as he caressed her skin. She memorized his touch, the feel of his skin upon hers. The feelings it caused her, the warmth he radiated.

She raised her hand, and placed it on hers, locking her eyes with his. He must have seen something in her eyes, for he frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern eminent in his voice.

She swallowed as she walked into his arms, careful to position herself so he didn't find the injury on her side. She didn't want to burden him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she turned her head into his chest. Taking a deep breath she began.

"InuYasha..." she paused, as she swallowed once more. "Did I ever tell you how much I value you being in my life?"

She paused, not expecting an answer, but still waiting for some sign of silent reassurance. When his hands locked around her, she continued.

"I just want to say thank you for always being there for me. Especially now more than ever. The past months, days, weeks I've spent with you and everyone have been the best of my life. And...I-I truly wish that I can keep spending time with you all."

She pushed back tears, as she snuggled closer to him.

"But...But I can't..."

He froze and a tear fell from her eyes. She waited, and waited for him to speak, and when he finally did, his voice was forced and choked.

"W-What do you mean...you can't...?"

She pulled away, as she looked into his amber depths. Sadness shone through his, as well hers, as she spoke softly, yet full of sorrow.

"I'm moving."

His eyes widened, as her chin trembled.

"It wasn't my decision. I tried to tell them I didn't want to, I really did, and if it was up to me, then I wouldn't go anywhere, but I-"

He cut her off as he spoke suddenly.

"When are you leaving?" he voice was quiet and painful.

She lowered her head, her bangs shielding her eyes. "Tomorrow afternoon. InuYasha, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, all I want to do is spend time with you and everyone for as long as I can. I hate this, I hate that I have to leave, it breaks my heart. Especially..."

She paused, as she looked up at him, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Because it means I have to leave you."

His eyes widened slightly, as he pulled her roughly to his chest. She winced, as pain shot through her side, but at the moment she didn't really care.

"I don't want you to leave me Kagome. I'm a lost cause without you. You _can't_ leave. Come with me now, you can stay with us in the past. As much as they are your family here, we're your family too."

She cried into his chest, as her reply came, slightly muffled, "I can't leave InuYasha. I can't, people will be hurt because of me if I do."

He held her tight, as she continued to cry.

"Kagome...I _need_ you with me...Without you, I'd die."

She stiffened in his arms, as she replayed his words in her head.

"I wish...that forever more, you could stay by my side, as I yours. It's been a long and hard time, and I don't think I would have pulled through without your support...and...love."

She hugged him tightly, silently pressing him on.

"It's been a whirlwind of emotions for me, and it took me forever to finally realize how important you are to me. Old habits are hard to break, I guess, and I wouldn't let myself trust...or love...again. But I find myself loving again regardless."

He gently pulled her away from his chest, as she watched him with wide eyes.

"I...I _love _you, Kagome."

Her mouth opened, as new tears came. He leaned in, and she as well, welcoming the touch with open arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her back. Their lips touched, and an electrifying pulse soared through her body. His lips pressed against her, and she pressed back. Her body shivered when his tongue licked her lips. She complied, and opened hers, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She felt as if she was flying, carelessly without any worries.

He broke the kiss, as she gently kissed his lips, before pulling apart. She opened her eyes to view him, as his eyes shone with unimaginable love. She threw her arms around him, as she hugged him tightly, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He held her close to him, as she sighed from both sadness and pleasure.

"I wish this could last forever...and I'd never have to leave," she whispered.

"You don't have to leave, Kagome," he replied, as she squeezed tighter once more, before letting go and pulling away. She knew she had to say goodbye. As hard as it was, she had to do it now.

"You have to leave," she said sadly, as she lowered her head from his gaze.

His ears drooped, as he sadly walked towards the window. She followed, not wanting to leave his side, but knowing what had to be done. He stopped infront of the window, turning to her, as her eyes watched him, blurred with unshed tears.

"Kagome I need you," he spoke, urgently. A tear slid down her face.

"S-Stay...with me...please."

Another tear fell, as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't...people will suffer because of me. I don't want them to suffer like I did."

He took his hands in hers, as moonlight entered the room. He spoke, his tone sad, yet holding an amount of seriousness she recognized.

"Then tell me...you'll try and visit me, or that I can come see you. I'll find you Kagome. I'll always find you."

More rounds of tears came, as she found her eyes glued to his, unable to look away. Squeezing his hands, she spoke softly.

"As long as my heart beats, I will always try to come back to you. You have my life in your hands."

He leaned forward, capturing her lips, as she kissed back with her soul. Moonbeams shone through the window, as they landed upon them. A tear slid down her face in the light, glistening like crystal, as she said goodbye.

.

.

Days passed, as she found herself in her new home. It was...different. She didn't exactly hate it, but she was so caught up in pain and sorrow, she barely knew anything except the walls of her room. She had bought a lock for her room, despite her father's protests, and spent every moment of the day inside it. She barely ate, she barely spoke, she barely moved form the spot on her bed that she sat every day.

She wore gray track pants and a T-shirt, her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, as she stared out the window now across from her. When she looked at anything, trees, sky, other people, all she saw was his face. The feel of his lips upon hers as he caressed her face and back.

A soft knock on the door filled the empty room, as Kagome's eyes remained fixed on the window. She said nothing, as her mother's voice came from the other side.

"Kagome...honey...please let me in...I brought you food, you need to eat."

She said nothing, but raised an arm and unlocked the small bolt on the wall, as her mother opened the door. Closing it behind her, she placed the food on the table at the end of her bed. She sighed, and sat down, effectively blocking half of Kagome's view of the window. Her face remained emotionless, as her mother lowered her head.

"I'm concerned, Kagome. You don't speak, you don't move, you don't acknowledge anyone's presence at all."

Kagome said nothing, revealing no signs of life on the outside, though on the inside a mix of emotions surged.

"You need to do something Kagome," her mother urged as she leaned forward on the bed. "You need to live!"

Still, she didn't move. Her mother sighed. "I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but it's for your own good." She turned her back to her, and towards the tray, missing the twitch of Kagome's eye. Turning back, she held a small orange container in her hands. "It's an anti-depressant. The doctor said that it would help you become happy again."

Her mother opened the lid, and removed two white, oval shaped pills. She held them out to Kagome, but she didn't take them. Her mother pushed them against her lips and into her mouth, as Kagome became increasingly angry. Her mother tried to force them down her throat, when she snapped. Her hand came up and slapped away her mother's. She spit the pills out, as they crashed against the wall with small clicks. Grabbing the orange container out of her mother's hands, she flung it against the opposite wall, as the lid burst open, small pills rolling everywhere, some cracking.

Her mother watched, as Kagome fumed.

"You want to know why I won't speak to anyone? Why I won't move from my room or eat? Do you?! It's because," she pointed violently at her mother, "of _you_." she said with disgust. "And that man out there to which I'm unfortunately biologically related. You took everything away from me. You knew about the well, about my life. And you still said nothing. Are you that afraid of his hand? Afraid that he might strike you?! I've been hit and struck down before, and did that stop me from speaking me mind?"

Her mother froze, as an overwhelming feeling of shame overcame her.

"All my life I've lived in fear of him, even when he wasn't here. The one thing that brought me joy, that I found love in, you've taken away," she quieted, as she turned her head away, looking out the window once more.

"And for that, I'll never forgive you," she whispered.

Her mother rose slowly, as she walked shakily towards the door, closing it behind her. Kagome's hand automatically raised and locked the door behind her, as she sat in silence, tears resurfacing once more.

.

.

InuYasha sat in the Goshinboku again, used to the familiarity it provided. He had wanted to be by himself, after telling everyone that they would probably never see Kagome again. Sango had cried, Shippo had cried, and he knew that Miroku was as sad. But none of them was hit as hard as he was, and they knew, giving him space, and for that he was thankful.

His eyes closed as he called back the events of a few nights ago. How he missed her. The warmth she provided, her scent, the smile that would appear on her face when she talked to him. He fought back tears, reminding himself that long ago he had vowed he would never cry again. Crying was a sign of weakness. But still...

Jumping down from the tree, he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He would find her, and take her with him. He would do anything that needed to be done to solve her problems. Walking towards the well, he stood infront of it. He jumped into the air above it, feeling the rush of wind against his face. He was down halfway, when an energy source overtook his body. A blue dome shaped seal encompassed the bottom half of the well, and he cried in pain as he hit it. Energy surged through him in painful shocks, as he flew backwards out of the well, falling on the ground and sliding back a few feet.

He struggled to sit up, as his mind reeled. They had sealed the well?! B...But why? Did this mean that he couldn't even get to her time? His heart thumped painfully in his chest, as he realized, that he may never get to see Kagome again.

.

.

It was now Friday, and nearly a week had passed since she had left, and she still felt no difference. Still, she mourned the loss of his presence. She sat up, for the first time in weeks, and stood, her muscles stiff. Stretching them out slightly, she walked to her closet and pulled out her bag. Pulling on a sweatshirt, she decided that she needed to see him. Her heart still hurt inside her chest, and he was the only one who could heal it.

It was the afternoon, and father shouldn't be home until late, so she decided it was now or never. Walking downstairs, she carefully avoid the kitchen, choosing the living room as a safe alternative. Her mother bustled around, as she turned the corner to the hallway, walking towards the door. She opened it, and was about to walk down when she met with the face of her father.

She gasped, and made to run away, but he grabbed her wrist painfully, as he dragged her into the living room. Throwing her on the couch, she curled up in a protective ball. He grabbed a fist of her hair, and pulled her so that she was sitting up. She followed his lead, as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain, her scalp burning. He hit her face, as her head turned, following the blow. He pulled her hair tighter, so she straightened again, and hit her once more.

"What did I tell you about trying to go to that well? What did I tell you?!"

He was about to hit her again, when the doorbell rang. She heard the hurried footsteps of her mother, as she opened the door. Muffled words made their way to the living room, as Kagome strained to hear, stuck in pain as her father suspended her by her hair.

Her mother called for him, and he threw her on the couch to her silent relief. She dare not move, afraid to provoke any further anger. A new male voice sounded through the air, its words muffled by distance, as she vaguely recognized the one of her father's as well.

He returned a few minutes later, as he fisted his car keys in his hand. She winced, thinking of the damage they could inflict upon her already battered body. He pointed them menacingly at her, as she curled in fear.

"I have to return to work, I'm needed. It will require me staying for a couple of hours, but make no mistake," he paused and lowered his voice, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, "When I return, I _will_ deal with you."

He walked out of the room, and she waited as the door slammed shut loudly, before breaking into tears. She grabbed the pillow and used it to nurse her wounded cheek. She could feel the blood rush to it, and she didn't need a mirror to know that it would bruise, or had already begun to.

She sat up a few minutes later, her tears subsiding. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed some ointment, and left, returning to the hallway. Glancing in the mirror, she found herself to be a mess. She sighed and picked up a stray brush, running it through her hair to rid it of the tangles. Letting it down and leaving it out of its usual style of late, she tossed the hair tie onto the ground. Squeezing some ointment onto her fingers, she rubbed it on the red skin as gently as she could, still having to apply some force.

She couldn't live like this anymore. She knew what she had to do. Placing the ointment down on the railing, she looked at herself in the mirror. Fixing her hair so that it covered the wounded skin, she walked the short distance to the closet and pulled out a pair of shades. Returning to the mirror, she slipped them on and fixed her image once more. She stared back at herself in the mirror, as new courage filled her body.

Walking to the door, she opened the handle, as the sun's rays touched her skin for the first time in days. Stepping outside, she closed the door behind her. She walked down the few steps of the porch to the sidewalk below, before turning at the end of their driveway and heading down the street. No longer would she be afraid by his threats. She was going to get help.

.

.

Oooh teehee...not really a cliffie, but yep hope it's good enough for now, without inspiring any dangerous reviewers..o.O

Thanks to all for reviewing! Hehe, yeah I love Evanescence too! They're just too cool...

Thanks again! Please R&R, let me know what you think! =)

Luv yaz!

Moshi


	11. Get Out

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who've been reviewing, for your kind and encouraging words!

Enjoy! XD

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 11: Get Out

.

.

Kagome walked down the street, in the heart of the city. She ventured, her eyes wandering around for a sign of her destination. She found herself asking many people for directions, receiving some strange looks, but she chose to ignore them. Rounding a corner, she finally found her destination. Smiling in relief, she walked up the steps, and into the building. But she didn't notice the navy car following her, then speeding away afterwards.

.

.

Officer Brady sat at the front desk. He rested his hands on his head, as he sighed wearily. It had been a slow week, and he was getting pretty bored. His partner, Josh, walked into the room, carrying two cups of coffee. He set one down on the front desk, as he paused in his step.

"Thought you might need one. Extra strong," he added with a small smile.

"Thanks," Brady murmured. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, he set it back down.

He felt his eyes drift close, when the door across the way opened with a creak. Sitting up immediately, he found himself looking upon a young girl, probably of her mid to late teens, with long black hair. She wore sunglasses, and a track suit. He straightened, as she walked towards him.

.

.

Kagome entered the police station, feeling slightly nervous. Never had she hoped that she would have to visit this place. But she had no choice anymore. Looking around, she saw a man sitting up at a desk across the room. She bowed her head slightly, as she closed the door behind her, and walked towards the desk. She stopped infront of it, and looked at the man expentantly, as he placed a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi," she started casually.

"Hello, I'm officer Brady, but you can just call me Tom," he replied, with a small smile. She nodded, smiling back, feeling more comfortable from his kindness. He motioned to the chair behind her, and she sat down, making herself comfortable. She removed her sunglasses as she calmed her heart.

"So," he said, "What can I help you with?"

Kagome swallowed, as she recited the lines she had perfected. "I have a friend...whose father abuses her. He hits her, multiple times."

Officer Brady frowned as she continued.

"She feels that it's time for her to speak up, but she's afraid to get help. So she told me, asking me to find out what she could do."

He frowned, leaning back in his chair slightly. "Well...she can always come to us, and we could place a restraining order."

Kagome frowned, as she questioned, "What's that, a piece of paper? And what exactly does it mean, if you don't mind me asking that is," she added, hoping not to sound rude.

"No, not at all," he replied, before continuing, "Basically it's a legal document that restricts him from coming within a certain proximity of your friend."

"But...what does she do if or when he comes around?"

"Then she can call us," he stated.

She frowned, thinking it over. That wouldn't help, by the time they reached her, if he did come within the boundaries, she could very well be dead.

"Well, w-what other options are there? Can she take him to court, or have him put away?"

"Definately," he nodded solemnly, "If your friend can prove that he's a threat to her health."

"W-what about the family, does that help her family as well? Can that keep him away from them too?"

Officer Brady frowned once more, pinching the bridge of his nose, as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes and no. If your friend can prove that he's a potential danger to the rest of her family as well, he can definately be put in jail for a good few years."

Kagome nodded understandingly. "But when he gets out of jail," she added, "He's free to come back again..?"

Officer Brady nodded. He didn't like the laws, but he had to abide by them. He definately thought that some of them needed drastic overhauls.

"Unfortunately, yes. After his time is served, he's free to return to his home and family. If, though, he is caught with misonduct, he can be put away again for a longer time."

Kagome nodded, processing the words. "Is there anything that can keep him away for a life sentence, or..?" she trailed off, gesturing with her hand to emphasize her statement.

"If the father is caught with intention to kill, he can be placed in jail with the life sentence, yes," he nodded in accord.

"B-But see this is where I get confused," she said, a bit shakily, "It has to be seen that he has the intention of killing her, correct?"

He nodded in agreement.

"But, if he hurts her severely, without any witnesses, and she speaks up and puts him away, he becomes even more angry, and she has to deal with him when he returns home?"

"Unfortunately, yes, that is how it would basically follow through."

She nodded sadly. It seemed she might have to take matters in her own hands. She nodded bitterly, as she grabbed her sunglasses, and stood.

"Thank you for your time, Tom, I appreciate it," she said, before turning to walk out the door.

"Wait!" he called after her, and she stopped in her tracks, turning around to him. She saw him scribble something on a small piece of paper. He handed it to her, and she found a number on the back. Turning it over, she found it to be the police station card.

"That's my personal number. If your friend has any problems, she can phone it and my team will be dispatched, along with me, to her location a.s.a.p." he stated. She nodded, and smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

She turned, and walked to the door. As she opened it, she heard his voice once more.

"Oh, and, miss?"

She turned and faced him.

"Good luck."

She smiled, as she walked out the door.

Officer Brady sat in the chair at his desk. Taking a sip of his coffee, he sighed. He hoped that she would be alright. She was a nice young woman, in an unfortunate situation. He leaned back in his chair. He would help her if he could.

.

.

Kagome strode down the street, her hands in her pocket. She fingered the card in her right pocket, twirling it in her fingers, as she became lost in thought. In her other hand, she found a large rectangular piece of plastic. Frowning slightly, she pulled it out to reveal a credit card. She stopped walking and looked at it in wonder, before she remembered.

In the midst of the packing, she had found her mother's credit card on the floor of her room. She had picked it up, keeping it for drastic measures.

'Well,' she thought, _'This _is_ drastic times...'_

She changed her route, heading for the mall.

.

.

She walked inside the large building, suddenly feeling self-conscious in her drab clothes. Shrugging it off, she head for the nearest phone store. Entering one, she had a quick talk with one of the sales people, asking about a temporary, low-cost plan.

A half hour later, she walked out with a new flip-phone, and a one month trial plan. She wouldn't need it for long. And besides, it wasn't like there was reception in the Feudal Era..._if_ she ever got back.

She sighed and flipped open the top. Scrolling through to the phone book, she entered Officer Brady, or "Tom"'s, number and set it on speed-dial. Closing it, she walked out of the mall. Once outside, she crossed the street to a local park. Following the path, she drifted aimlessly, aware of her limited time. Turning her head to the sky, she stared at the white clouds, as they drifted around the world time and time again.

'I wonder what InuYasha's doing right now...'

.

.

She returned home just over two hours later. Sighing, she walked opened the front door, and walked inside. Today had been...something else. She needed time to rest and think.

She walked into the living room, unaware of the other person in the room, until his voice broke through the silence.

"_Kagome_..."

She froze, looking around for the source. Her father emerged from the corner he was standing in, and she swallowed. The sun glasses that were previously in her hand fell to the floor beside her. His face had such an evil expression, full of hatred and disgust, that she shivered involuntarily.

"What were you doing at the _police station_?!" he hissed.

She backed away a step. When he whispered, she knew something was deadly wrong. When he yelled, she was actually more relieved. The quieter he was, the more she was going to hurt in the end. Backing away another step, she answered quietly.

"I was dropping off something from school," she replied shakily, but he didn't buy it. His eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"You were trying to get help. Do you remember what happened the last time? Do you?! Alone...all alone...no one could help you."

She closed her eyes, as she shook her head. "Stop it!" she screamed, as she opened her eyes once more.

"No one can help you, Kagome! You deserve to be miserable, because if I have to be miserable, so do you!"

She turned and ran for the door, but he tackled her to the ground, his arms locked around her feet. She screamed, and began flailing her feet wildly. One connected with his jaw, and he cried out in pain, letting go long enough for her to scamber to her feet. Running towards the hallway, she ran towards the door, but she found his hand grabbing her wrist.

Turning her head in shock, she saw his face snarling at hers, a small trail of blood from his lip. He threw her onto the living room floor, and she cried in pain. He stood over her, and raised his leg to kick her, but after eight-plus years of torture, she knew what was coming.

She blocked his foot with her arms, as she bent to accustom the new position. She let out a grunt, as his foot hit. He was momentarily shocked, and she took the time to sweep her foot under him, as he lost his footing and fell to the ground, hitting his head, hard. His eyes closed, and she lay still for a moment, before rushing to her feet and out the front door.

She closed it behind her, running to anywhere but where he was. She ran to the end of the driveway, and turned left. Running along the sidewalk, she was at the far end of the street from the corner near her house. The roar of an engine behind her turned her head around sharply. A navy car was racing around the corner, its tires screeching. Her eyes widened, as she recognized the driver.

Turning on her heel, she ran across the next intersection and continued. If she could reach the next intersection, she might have a chance for safety. The hand on the crosswalk sign was blinking to not go, but she ran across anyway. She barely made it across before the light changed, as cars started their left turns on the advanced green.

She was halfway to the next intersection, when the sounds of horns and tires skidding across pavement. She looked behind her, never stopping running, as she saw her father's car careen through the intersection, narrowly missing oncoming traffic.

She focused her eyes back on the intersection. She was almost there, almost there. Her breathing came in ragged breaths, as she forced her body onward. Her lungs burned, as the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and throat. She pumped her arms forward, as she ran in the middle of the intersection, cars honking. Dodging them, she crossed to the other side, turning back to see her father's car coming straight for her.

Eyes widening, she turned to the fence infront of her. Beyond it was the park, enclosed by foliage, she could maybe escape. Scaling the fence, she jumped over and landed on the ground with a small sound of exhaustion. From the other side, she watched as her father slammed on the brakes. He glared at her through the windshield, before turning left and racing down the street.

She ran into the middle of the park, her mind racing. She couldn't keep it up forever. When she was tired, and he found her...she shuddered at the possibilities. He wouldn't find her, she resolved. The only problem was she had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Then, it hit her. The one place she had always called home, where she could always feel safe.

Beginning to run in the same direction her father's car had gone, she entered the trees on the other side. Peeking through, she carefully look around. At the end of the opposite street, he spotted his navy Saturn, rounding the corner to the right. He was obviously planning on circling the park until she came out. As soon as his car disappeared from sight, she scaled the fence, and jumped over. Not waiting a second, she ran across the road, and down the road, every so often, ducking inbetween buildings when he came around, so he didn't spot her.

When she reached the end of the street, she turned right, and headed towards her school. From there, she could get her bearings.

.

.

She stopped running, checking behind her shoulder to make sure he wasn't following her. But then again, she hadn't seen him since the park, but just to be safe. Bending over, she breathed heavily, as she swallowed, her throat dry. Her muscles ached, her lungs burned, and she felt like she was going to vomit.

She looked up the numerous steps that made up the front gate of the shrine she had lived in not too long ago. Deciding it wasn't best for her to remain on the main street, she began a light jog up the steps. Reaching the top, she rounded the corner, and ran past Goshinboku, not wasting a second.

She flung open the wellhouse door, as her eyes opened wide. When they had wanted to seal it, they had gone all out. Several ofudas were placed ontop of the well, which now had several boards across the opening. She closed the door behind her, and braced it shut with a spare piece of wood. She sighed in frustration. She would have to remove these herself.

She walked up to one, and touched it. But an electrical surge flowed through her finger at its touch, as she was sent flying backwards into the steps. She groaned in pain, rubbing her head absently. Alright, so this may require more energy than she had wanted.

She closed her eyes in concentration as she summoned her miko powers. They had steadily been growing over time, and as she opened her eyes to view the bright pink surrounding her hands, even she was surprised at how strong they had become.

She summoned her courage, and approached one of the many ofudas. Touching it, she found that she wasn't thrown back, but the pain still remained. Biting her lip, she peeled it off, and threw it to the floor, panting heavily. She started peeling off another, and then one more, until she found the pain and exhaustion too much to bear.

Tears began to form in her eyes, as she became frustrated, quickly losing hope. She _would_ re-open the well, she _would_ see InuYasha again. She _would_ survive this, and everything _would_ get better! She summoned the last of her strength, as she placed her hands on the well, the power from all the ofudas shooting at her. Hot tears streamed down her face, as she sobbed silently from both the pain and despair.

A bright pink light surrounded her body, unknown to her eyes, as she screamed to the well and whoever else was listening.

"I will open you! You will open, and let me through to the past! I WILL SEE INUYASHA AGAIN!!"

A single tear raced down her face, and to the bottom of her chin, where it fell, landing on a single ofuda. As her eyes remained shut, she failed to notice it glow a faint blue, before instantly combusting, burning off the wood, and falling in ashes to the ground. Soon after, another followed, and another, as Kagome's energy surged. She opened her eyes in wonder, as the last remaing one, on the replaced boards covering burst into flames, burning off the excess wood, so all that remained was her own beloved well.

Slumping against it, she used her arms as braces, as she held her head over the edge. She rested it wearily against the rim, as her eyes closed in fatigue. A single tear went unnoticed down her cheek. Slipping off the edge of her face, it fell into the well below. It hit the ground with a nearly inaudible splash, as it evaporated into the soil below.

.

.

InuYasha sat in the Goshinboku once more, his eyes never leaving the well. His hear ached painfully for Kagome's presence. To see her face once more, bury his nose in her hair and drink in her lovely scent, to hold her close and never let go again. He closed his eyes as her mind came to his face.

His nose twitched absently, and he pushed it aside, until his eyes snapped open. The smell of salt water came to his nose, and he sniffed again, but it was gone. There was no lake or course of water anywhere nearby, and even if there was he would've smelled it sooner. So...

His eyes drifted back to the well. Was it possible?

Jumping down, he ran to its side, as he leaned over the edge into the familiar darkness below. He saw nothing, his eyes reavling nothing new, but his stomach filled with nervousness. Gathering his courage, he jumped in once more, preparing himself for the blow of the magic...but none came. His eyes opened wide, as blue light surrounded him. His heart stopped beating, as his feet landed on solid ground.

A familiar scent came to his nose, as his heart began racing once more. He looked up, to see a familiar lock of ebony hair dangle over the edge of the well.

"Kagome?.." he whispered, before speaking more loudly, "Kagome?!"

.

.

Kagome lay on the edge of the well, when she heard her name being called. Her eyes shot open, automatically to the door, but when she saw no-one was there, she froze. Her head lifted slowly, as she leaned over the edge of the well to find InuYasha standing at the bottom.

Her eyes widened, as they filled with tears. Her mouth opened, but words wouldn't come out. They both remained motionless, both too afraid that if they moved, they would wake up and it would be only a dream.

"InuYasha..?" she whispered. That was enough for him, for he leapt out of the well, and landed by her side. She immediately summoned what strength she had left, and jumped into his arms. Tears stung her eyes and nose, as she was encompassed by his strong arms. His hand stroked her hair, as she locked her arms around his waist tightly.

"InuYasha, I was so afraid I would never see you again! I didn't leave my room, I didn't do anything, I just sat there thinking about you, and-"

She was cut off, as his head raised, his lips claiming hers in a desperate kiss. She welcomed the touch, as she responded. He broke the kiss as they caught their breath, before claiming her lips once more. She licked his lips passionately, as they joined, everything else forgotten.

Breaking the kiss once more, he leaned back, as she gasped for breath, her face flushed.

"Nothing else matters, Kagome, now that you're in my arms and we're together," he whispered, for her ears only.

She beamed, as he pulled her closer to him. The both missed the presence at the door, until a loud click echoed through the small building.

"Aw, such a touching moment," an icy voice rang through the hut. Both their eyes shot towards the door, where Kagome's father stood, gun in hand. "But don't worry," he continued, as he raised it, aimed at them, "You'll have all eternity when I send you both to hell."

.

.

Teehee! Cliffie!! XD

I have a bad habit of doing that lately, ne? =P

But don't kill me! _sobs_

Anywho, please R&R, let me know what you think XD

Luv yaz!

Moshi


	12. Sacrifices

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! R&R please! Thanks XD

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 12: Sacrifices

.

.

Kagome insitinctively curled up against InuYasha's chest in fear. She could feel it vibrate from the low growl that was coming from him in anger. Her eyes widened as he re-loaded, the barrel spinning to a chamber with a deadly bullet.

Her right hand, unknown to his view, slowly slipped into her pocket. Flipping open the cell phone inside, she pressed a button, as officer Brady's number rang. She left it on, knowing that he would have to trace the signal to find them. She prayed that he would arrive in time.

"Don't do this," she urged, "Why do you want to hurt me so badly?"

Her father said nothing, as his hand began to tremble. "Do you know how it feels to have everything taken away from you?" he responded, ignoring her question.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, I do," she retorted.

"You were never supposed to happen. You were a mistake. A mistake! I was supposed to be the one to inherit the shrine. I was planning on selling this off to the government for a pretty hefty price. Once I got your mother out of the way, then everything would be easy sailing." He smiled evily. But it soon turned into a scowl.

"And then you came along," he snapped, "You were never supposed to happen. Your mother was supposed to have an abortion, but _no_, mustn't hurt the baby," he mimicked, in her mother's voice.

She trembled with rage, as he spoke on.

"And then that brat, Sota, came along. She wanted another child. She saw it as a gift!" he smirked, "I saw it as another obstacle."

Fury coursed through her veins, as her hands trembled. InuYasha looked ready to kill this man on the spot, and frankly she wouldn't care. But as long as he held that weapon in his hands, they were the ones with the disadvantage, no matter how fast InuYasha was.

But at the moment, she forgot entirely. Her eyes flashed a dangerous red, as energy began radiating off her in dangerous waves. InuYasha released her, and took a few slow steps back. She stood, fists at her side, as she glared murderously.

"Oh-ho, what's this?" He stated, slightly amused, his head to one side.

"For years your mother had talked about you being _special_. Her wittle Kagome," he spat. "I couldn't stand you. The one thing in my way, and you were praised to no end. Your mother wouldn't let me near you, I think she knew all too well my intentions. I had planned on finishing you, that one day long ago."

Her eyes widened slightly, never losing her rage, but past memories flooded her vision once more.

He noticed the look on her face and chuckled. "Yes, yes you remember, don't you? Alone...in the dark...nobody to help you. Nobody loving you. Nothing has changed, Kagome dear, you're still all alone."

She shook with unexplainable anger, as the aura around her began glowing pink. "You're wrong," she sopke, her tone even. "I have more than you'll ever have. I have friends, and a family that cares for me, that you can never touch."

She threw her hands infront of her, sending a wave of energy towards him. His eyes widened, as the energy collided with his chest. He flew backwards, out through the door, the gun landing on the top of the steps. Summoning what strength she had, she ran to it, and grabbed it.

She picked it up, the weight in her hand causing her discomfort. To hold a weapon that could cause such pain, such sorrow. She walked outside with it in her hands, InuYasha behind her. She threw it off to the tree, as together, they approached her father who was picking himself up off the ground. He wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his hand as he smirked.

"Kagome's learned some new tricks," he mocked, cocking his head to the side. "Come at me with all you've got," he taunted her, and she rose to the challenge.

She began walking towards him, when she felt InuYasha's hand on her shoulder. He appeared at her side, but she looked up at him. Shaking her head, she gently removed his arm from her shoulder, before continuing to walk towards him, her energy recharging.

She placed the energy in her hands, as she lifted them once, more and let loose the energy. A streak of pink shot forth, blinding everyone in the area. Kagome couldn't see beyond her hands, as she felt her body drain with every passing second. That's when a dull outline appeared amidst the light. A hand shot out and grabbed her around the throat.

She dropped her hands instantly, moving them in favour of her neck, clawing at the fingers locked around it. Her father's face emerged, as the light dimmed, her strength fading. Her eyes widened, as they expressed a silent expression.

"You're not the only one with holy powers," he stated, short but more than enough.

He pulled her to him, her back colliding with his chest. He brought his hand to his pocket, and pulled out a short knife, and removed his fingers, placing the cold steel against her throat. He pulled her along, leading her to beside the Goshinboku, as the gun lay only a few feet away from him now.

She looked across the yard to InuYasha, who a second ago looked ready to pounce, but now stood in horror. She swallowed, as he leaned her head back, revealing her throat. A drop of sweat ran down the side of her forehead, as he shifted the blade against her skin.

"Oh yes, I knew something was up. The moment I got back, I felt his prescence. That day in the kitchen? I could feel him, track his movements. I believe you still remember that day, huh Kagome? How's the skin healing?"

InuYasha growled, as she scowled in disgust. "That night when a 'burglar' broke into your room. I could sense his presence then, too. You couldn't fool me _that_ easily, Kagome.

"That's when I explored. I followed the aura to the well, and knew something had to be done. I wondered why you always snuck there. So I had us move. Your mother was easy enough to persuade...with the right incentives."

She struggled, but to no avail. He mocked her, "Tsk, tsk Kagome, wouldn't want to cut yourself now, would you?"

He pressed the blade to her throat, lightly dragging it across, using enough pressure to cut skin. A line of blood coated her throat, as small beads began running down her neck. InuYasha snarled, as she froze, ceasing her movements.

"I hate you," she hissed. He laughed.

"Stop it Kagome, that really hurt." He mock pouted, and her anger returned.

"You know what hurts?" she asked, not expecting an answer, "To have the one you love turn on you. To suffer everyday by the hands you thought you were the most safe in. I _trusted_ you...but you abused that trust. The first time you struck me, my heart broke, and from then on, I knew you weren't my father."

He stiffened slightly, as she remained, her throat pressed to the blade's edge.

"You don't know what it's like to be betrayed!" he screamed, "You don't know what it's like to be left alone, forced to live on your own, every day a struggle!" She felt his arm tense, and her eyes widened. He moved to slit her throat, when she elbowed him in the stomach, turning her head away, as the knife trailed across the side of her face.

He fell to the ground behind her, as she ran to InuYasha, her hand coming to the side of her face. He pulled her close to him, her father forgotten. He stroked her hair, before gently pushing her aside.

"Stay away, Kagome. I don't want you getting hurt."

Her face set to one of determination, as she replied, "I'm not leaving your side."

She locked gazes with him, as his softened. She became lost in his eyes, but soon remembered what was happening, when she heard her father mutter a sinister chuckle.

He stood on shaky legs, as he held the gun he had retrieved in his hands. Raising it, he aimed, but what surprised her most, was that the gun was not pointed to her...but InuYasha. Her heart ceased beating, as she stood, glued to the spot.

In the distance, she vaguely heard footsteps, and a familiar voice calling out.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!"

But nothing else mattered. Time seemed to slow, as she watched, for the second time, his finger squeeze the trigger. Tears came to her eyes, as she lowered her head. She wouldn't let him hurt the one she loved...even if it meant that she would suffer.

A loud bang resounded through the area, as her father was jumped by officers soon after. InuYasha stood in the yard, his eyes closed, as he awaited the pain. But nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked down in horror. Kagome's body lay infront of him on the ground.

He dropped to his knees, as he picked her body up, cradling it in his lap. He brushed her bangs away, as the crimson began staining her sweatshirt. He brought her head to his chest, and lifted his head crying out in agony.

Her father was handcuffed, and he pressed his ears to his head, knowing full well the consequences that would happen if he was discovered. So he sat, with Kagome's body in his arms, as bright lights began flashing through the sky.

Men came, and ran up to her body, but he held her close, not wanting to let go. It was when a small hand came to his shoulder, that he turned, fighting back tears. Sota stood behind him, as he handed him a baseball cap. InuYasha placed the hat on his head, not caring how it looked, as Sota spoke to him.

"Let her go, nii-chan. They'll help her." He grudgingly let the men take Kagome's lifeless body from his hands. He watched as they lifted her onto a stretcher, carrying her into the back of the vehicle.

Footsteps resounded behind him, as he turned to face Kagome's mom. Tears were evident on her face and in her eyes, as she lowered her head.

"Come with me," she whispered, and he followed, praying to the Gods that Kagome would live.

.

.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I've got a killer headache...

Oops..uh..was that a cliffie? XD

Don't worry, I'll take some aspirin and get the next chapter up soon! (probably the last chapter too.._sob_...i don't want it to end!...)

Please R&R, tell me what you think!

Luv yaz!

Moshi


	13. The New Beginning

Just want to make one thing clear, as best as possible ...I think I've been watching too many Jap episodes of InuYasha, but anywho, I think that for InuYasha's "sit" command to take effect, Kagome has to say it in the japanese form (Osuwari!)...nevertheless, both works, I just find it easier to use, so that a ::tender moment:; isn't ruined XD

The next, (and last), chapter of S.t.w.f.!!!...I think I'm going to cry...::sniffle::...my first completed story...with such great reviewers...

It's been a great write...with great moments! ...Lest I get extremely emotional, I would like to say now, "Thank you" to everyone who's supported me, encourage me, and especially reviewed! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Now let's get this over with T.T

.

.

****

Scars That Won't Fade

.

.

Chapter 13: The New Beginning

.

.

After much persuasion, InuYasha had reluctantly gotten in what he like to call the "metal beast", as they made their way down the road, following the ambulance to the hospital. InuYasha sat up front, as Sota sat in the back seat behind him, listening to some music on his walkman, trying to keep himself distracted. InuYasha mentally noted that he was as good at hiding his emotions as his sister.

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of Mrs. Higurashi's sad sigh, even though they were still under the hat. He chanced a glance, to find her eyes drooping lightly, quite contrary to her usually cheery disposition.

"InuYasha," she started, but stopped and sighed. She continued a few times, before finally giving up. "Look, I know I wasn't exactly supporting Kagome right now, or you for that matter, and though you might hate me for making her move, please try to understand. I did what I thought was best for my children. If I didn't succumb to his demans, they would get hurt. I don't want that to happen to them."

InuYasha sat, dumbstruck at her outburst. He had never hated her for moving Kagome away. Heck, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He was too busy missing her, and devising ways to slowly kill her father. Who was now, rest assured, put away for life on charges of attempted murder and child abuse.

"I...I understand," he said softly, a bit uneasy talking to her mother about such a sensitive topic, "That you may feel that she doesn't really want to speak to you right now. But I don't hate you, Mrs. Higurashi. I never thought about blaming you for the move, or anything really, since it wasn't your fault. Kagome told me about her past, and the only person I could think of to blame would be her father. If you don't mind me saying so," he added as an afterthought, not wanting to offend her.

She said nothing, but smiled sadly, and shook her head in the negative, signaling she didn't take offense.

"While Kagome may say things now...I think that with time, she'll trust you again. And I know she still loves you and values you greatly. Afterall, you are a big part of her life." He felt very awkward, talking about such serious matters, but as immature as he could be, he did have his manners and a mature side. Much to Kagome's disbelief.

She smiled, as they turned a corner, InuYasha used to it by now. "Thank you, InuYasha. I truly believe that she would forever hate me. And...it scared me. To have your own child despise you? Anyway, I'm glad you told me the things you did. And I'll have to mention to Kagome sometime that you can be quite the adult. I'm sure she'll find it interesting on many levels," she turned and winked at him, as he blushed slightly.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, she ushered them out of the car and into the hospital, still a bit shaky. InuYasha scowled in protest at the "shooz" on his feet. Damn, they hurt. Walking through the emergency doors, InuYasha and Sota sat in the waiting room, as Kagome's mother filled out information sheets.

.

.

InuYasha sat with his head in his hands, his arms resting on his thighs for support. He was tired, worried, and extremely stressed, not to mention pissed that she would do something so reckless. He smirked sadly into his palms, realizing that he would've done the same for her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally came out from the emergency doors, and approached them. He whispered something to Kagome's mom, that even he couldn't make out, as she stood. He followed suit immediately, and she motioned for him and Sota to follow.

He stared in wonder at the different tools and machines they passed by as they ventured deeper into the emergency department. He stopped, as the doctor and Mrs. Higurashi stopped, outside a single door. The doctor stepped aside, motioning his hand as a sign to enter, before walking away. He watched as her mother's hand trembled slightly on the doorknob, before opening it and walking inside.

He followed, and felt his throat choke up at the sight of her. He rushed to beside her bed, and immediately kneeled down beside her. Suction pads and IVs were placed in her arms along the main veins, as her shoulder was bandaged, a small amount of red showing but not enough to concern him...that much.

They sat in silence, as she slept, unaware of their prescence. About a half hour later, Mrs. Higurashi gently nudged her son, pointing to a very sad InuYasha who held her hand, as he rested his head by her side, watching her every breath. They left the room, the door closing with a small click. Silence ensued, broken every second or so by the monotonous beep of the heart monitor.

InuYasha sighed as he lay his head in her lap.

"I can't live without you Kagome. Please don't leave." He continued to talk to her, aware that she couldn't hear, but glad to speak to her anyway. "I can't believe you did something so reckless. Must be sticking around me too much."

He squeezed her hand softly, as he continued, "Gods, Kagome, I love you so much. Stay with me. I'll never stop loving you, I always want to be by your side. I promised to never let any harm come to you, but why did you have to do something so..._reckless_?"

"Because people do crazy things when they're in love..?" Her voice resounded through the air, tired and strained.

His head shot up from her lap, as he inched closer, brushing some soft bangs off her face.

Her eyes closed sleepily, as a smile crept onto her face. "Gods, I must look such a mess," she said.

He smiled. "You look fine. You can't look horrible if you tried."

She smiled once more, "I'm just glad they didn't stick anything up my nose," she joked, more of a statement.

She patted the space beside her, and InuYasha carefully crawled onto the bed. There was enough room for his entire body to lay down comfortably by her side, as his hand held onto hers tightly. Lifting her head slightly, she adjusted the pillow so that his head could rest on it too. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deep. How he missed that smell.

She rolled her head to the side, her eyes now open, as she focused on his face. A frown darkened her features, as she asked the question she had been dying to. Almost literally.

"InuYasha? Is my father..."

"He's gone. Your mother said he got the life sentence whatever that means. Is that a good thing...?" he asked, confused, due to the fact that hew knew nothing about laws from her time.

"Mm, yes, that's a good thing. A _very_ good thing," she replied, "That means he'll never be able to come near us again, or anyone for that matter."

"Good," he mumbled as they fell into comfortable silence.

Kagome closed her eyes once more, as the many medicines they had given her slowly took effect, making her increasingly drowsy.

"Ne, InuYasha," she said, a slight frown on her face. She waited until she got his attention, forcing her eyes open to look at him. "I just realized...I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you."

He smiled, as he gently kissed her cheek. "Actions speak louder than words, Kagome."

She smiled, as her eyes closed once more. "Well now you have actions _and_ words. Now kiss me, before I fall asleep."

He smiled, and obeyed, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She broke, squeezing his hand gently, as she fell into a deep sleep, him relaxing beside her.

Outside, Mrs. Higurashi peeked a glance, as InuYasha seemingly fell asleep beside her daughter. Smiling, she backed away from the window, giving the couple their privacy. Maybe there was hope to mend Kagome's heart afterall.

.

.

Stepping out of the car three weeks later, Kagome found herself staring at the front gates not of her previous house, but of the shrine. _Her_ shrine. Tears came to her eyes, as InuYasha supported her, his hand on her arm. Her mother came to her other side, placing her arm on the opposite one of Kagome's, smiling as she too took in the view. Sota stood infront of her, as she smiled tearfully.

Her mother and her had made amends, and everything was back too how it was before...and how it would forever remain.

"I figured that we couldn't live without it. It's our home, afterall, the one that is where we feel most safe and loved."

Kagome hugged her mother as best she could, as they slowly made their way up the steps, InuYasha helping her patiently along the way. Reaching the top, Kagome found her gaze drifting off to the Goshinboku. An elated smile brightened her face, as she silently thanked the tree, for bringing her the greatest gift of all.

As she walked shakily to the front door, it opened, as her grandfather stood in the doorway, smiling. More tears came to her eyes, as she hugged him. She was finally home.

.

.

Days turned into weeks, turned into months. Kagome no longer went to school, rather she became home schooled and tutored, seeing as her life in the past was becoming increasingly important, her stays longer. Also, the school refused to let her pass the grade with so many absents.

She sat in the grass, the sun shining down on her face, as she breathed the clean, crisp air of the past. No pollution, no buildings to block the sun. Pure nature at its best.

A shadow emerged beside her, and she smiled, knowing the owner. InuYasha sat down beside her, nuzzling her neck as she smiled. Turning her head, she kissed him softly, as he responded, taking the kiss the next step. They broke for air, as she smiled, leaning into his embrace.

His face trailed down to her stomach, where she rested her hand lightly. He placed his hand atop hers, as he gave her a smile, as they both thought about their future.

Kagome lay in the arms of the man she loved. Looking up to the clear sky, she couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like right now without him. She definately wouldn't be as happy, she resolved, as her eyes slowly started to drift shut. After the next year, their lives would be totally different. But not that either of them were complaining. If anything, they couldn't wait to begin the new journey that life had brough them. One full of happiness, commitment...and love.

.

.

THE END! ::SOB::...It's done...already...::wah::...oh well...it was a lot of fun

Thanks to all who've reviewed!

(P.s., sorry for so many cliffies...especially chapter 12, but as I explained, my head was pounding...)

So thanks once again to everyone! You guys made it possible for me to continue!

Luv yaz! Please R&R XD

Moshi

--(Meg)


End file.
